Prince of the Spirits
by bricann
Summary: Ancient gods protect the Forest of Life. And one human was taken in as their own. A bit less than a century later, the now humanoid spirit was forced to a human city. He had to learn to blend in. But he also had to keep the truth about him a secret. A secret which he kept from everyone. But eventually, secrets are forced to come out. And in the end, he will have to say goodbye.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Hey, my amazing readers! Welcome to a story that just sort of popped into my head out of nowhere. I wrote it down and it became this. I also integrated a request sent to me from Jade546. So I hope you like this and am happy with what I've done with your idea, Jade546! Let me know what you think of it when you read it!**

 **Now, I should warn you, this will be my last new story published here. School is getting way too hectic for me to keep up. Once my Hidden Jedi story is done, that's the end of anything new from me. I really wish I could write more on here. All of you are amazing and it's great to know there are people there who like my work.**

 **I will be trying to publish original stories in actual book form when I'm done with college, though! So you can have that to look forward to, if any are published. You'll get another goodbye note at the end of this story, but it'll be a while before that's up.**

 **For now, let's get to "Prince of the Spirits"! I hope you like it!**

 _Act I: His Truth_

 **Prologue**

A young couple ran into the forbidden forests. They were forbidden because those who entered never returned. The animal gods made sure of that. They held a child, a baby boy in their arms. His black hair waved back and forth in the wind as the couple ran and his eyes were closed as he slept.

They stopped for a moment to rest and catch their breath. They had no ability to raise a family, so they had to abandon the child. They heard the ruffling and saw a giant, white wolf appear from the tree line. It growled.

"Great Wolf God Moro, we wish you no ill will. We beg of you, take our son. We have no ability to take care of it. So we must abandon it. Please, we offer him to you," the woman said. She set the tiny being on the ground and the couple ran off.

Moro walked up to the little being in front of her. ' _Should I take it? Should I take this human in?'_ she thought. She lowered her snout to the baby, who had awakened when he was placed on the ground, and he reached his tiny arms out and began to pet the tip of the nose. _'He has a special soul. I cannot leave him out here to die,'_ Moro conceded.

She carefully picked up the baby and nestled it on her back as she did with her pups. She walked back to her cave and lied down. Her young pups stumbled over and she introduced them to the baby. She made sure the baby was asleep with its steady breaths before falling asleep.

. . .

Years passed. While about nearly thirty-four years had passed by, the once baby seemed about six. When the Forest Spirit was introduced to the baby, he gave his blessings and even gave the child eternal life. He would slowly age before stopping at the age of eighteen.

And the boy had grown fast and strong. He was a skilled fighter, agile, could hear and smell like his wolf family, and had the reflexes of them. He had earned himself the position of Prince of the Spirits. And he was happy of that. Especially since his mother leaded the Wolf Clan. And all humans knew him by that name. They feared him.

Now, his wolf mother called to talk to him one night. He got to her perch above the main caves. "Yes, Mother?"

"I have something I would like to give you," she stated. "The Forest Spirit gave it to me for me to give you at this age." He nodded and got onto her back. She hurried to the Forest Spirit's realm, both of them looking as the Forest Spirit walked in his night form, the Nightwalker. When they reached the deepest area of the forest which his realm laid in, the boy got off his mother's back.

Moro walked over and grabbed an item hanging from a tree. She brought it over to reveal a crystal arrowhead with a barely perceptible glow. He slowly grabbed it and looked at it.

"What is this?" the boy asked.

"This marks you forever as the Prince of the Spirits. It will protect you from evil and, if you are ever taken, let us find you one day," Moro explained. He grinned at him. "Where it proudly, my son."

"Yes, Mother," he agreed and put it on. They heard a wolf howl of warning. He immediately got on his mother's back and they took off to intercept the humans that had entered.

But the boy had a feeling that he hoped wasn't true. A feeling that said it wouldn't be that long before everything changed.


	2. Gods

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 1: Gods**

It was about sixty-seven years later. Just over fifty-four years after the boy got his arrowhead, he had been forced to Satellite. A human city island off the coast of New Domino City. He appeared about twelve or thirteen at the time. But he was quickly taken in by his so-called foster mother. He didn't tell any humans of where he was from or what he really was. They honestly wouldn't believe him if they weren't near the Forest of Life. Most humans had forgotten about the gods over the years.

He ended up forcing himself to appear and act human. And it wasn't easy. His inhuman abilities and reaction times threw his out of place. But many humans seemed to ignore that and looked to him like a shining beacon. He didn't understand it.

But he had quickly made friends with two humans, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. He had a few struggles with Jack and it wasn't until they were both marked as Signers - the Crimson Dragon's protectors of light and peace - and they faced the Dark Signers - their polar opposites - that they actually made up. Along the way, he also made a couple new friends: Akiza Izinski and the twins, Luna and Leo.

Six months after that fight, a new threat approached. It started with the Ghost and was soon revealed to be a group of three men: The Emperors of Yliaster. Their individual names: Lester who looked like a small boy, Primo who seemed like an average sized man, and Jakob who seemed like a wider and taller old man.

But no one knew his origins. No one had ever even seen his arrowhead. Crow and Jack had asked for him to talk for years. Eventually, though, the two friends gave up.

Now, it was the evening before the semi-finals begun in the World Racing Grand Prix. Yusei, Jack, and Crow had stopped at the overlook to talk about the coming events.

"So our next opponent is Team Ragnarok," Jack commented.

"They're said to be tough opponents. They have three Nordic God cards and people say they have the Rune Eyes," Yusei commented.

"Doesn't that mean they're successors of some Aesir ground?" Crow asked.

"Yep," Yusei replied. "They're tough opponents by what I've heard. Especially with their god cards. According to what I've been told, their god cards aren't as tough as the legendary Egyptian God cards but they are tough nonetheless."

"Sounds like you think we'll be easy to beat," came a voice from behind.

They turned around and saw the three members of Team Ragnarok standing there. "Seems we finally meet somewhere other than a battlefield," Halldor stated.

"Seems so," Yusei responded.

"I say we should at least tell you about the Aesirs," Broder stated.

"Hmm, perhaps," Halldor agreed and immediately began to explain the tale of how the Aesirs came to be and how the members of Team Ragnarok came to obtaining the Aesirs. When the story was finished, Jack and Crow were a bit tense but Yusei was perfectly calm unmoved by their words which might shake another duelist. "You are right about one thing, Yusei. We are tough opponents. Tough enough where we will defeat you," Halldor responded to him.

"Do you really think you can stop Team New World?" Jack asked.

"Instead of going against Team New World apart, perhaps we should try to expose the plot of Team New World and help one another in that quest," Yusei suggested.

"No," Halldor declared. "The Aesir are not willing to enter an alliance with the Crimson Dragon's Signers. Especially with one who is in the bloodline of someone who caused pain and destruction."

Yusei tensed. "Zero Reverse was an accident," he told Halldor. "For the most part at least. Roman Goodwin was convinced to by Yliaster and caused it himself. Hakase- My father wanted to stop the project before Zero Reverse occurred."

"Is that so?" Halldor scoffed. "It was Professor Fudo's research that caused that explosion. It was his research."

"Either way, Halldor, it wasn't Professor Fudo's or Yusei's fault. Yusei was only a baby when Zero Reverse occurred," Crow defended.

"Even though it was his father's research, it wasn't his father who caused Zero Reverse. He tried to stop it, actually," Jack told them.

"You truly believe that?" Halldor asked. The two other Signer nodded.

"I'm shocked, Atlas. You seem liked you've changed quite a bit since the last time we dueled," Dragan stated.

"You fought him before, Jack?" Crow asked.

"Once," Jack replied, "and beat him too."

"Don't you remember that duel better, Jack?" Dragan asked.

"I do," Jack answered.

 **~Flashback~**

Jack drew his card as he took the first draw. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two face downs," he declared.

Dragan drew his card. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and finish my turn with a face down," he proclaimed.

"I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I turn Power Breaker with Top runner to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now attack his Garmr!" Jack ordered his dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend attacked and destroyed Garmr.

The duel ran forward but eventually, Dragan lost the duel.

 **~Flashback Ended~**

"Did you know I was forced to lose of purpose by Lazar and Former Director Goodwin in order to raise money for my father's hospitalization?" Dragan asked. Jack tensed.

"Yusei, you spoke for a second like Hakase Fudo wasn't your real father," Broder commented.

"He's right," Halldor agreed. "Care to explain?" Yusei stayed silent. That's when Halldor's eye glowed and formed a rune. He then narrowed his eyes as he noticed something. "What is that glowing underneath your shirt?"

"Yusei, does this have to you with that history you never told us?" Crow asked.

"You don't know his history?" Dragan questioned, all three Aesirs were surprised by this development.

"I only arrived in Satellite when I was thirteen. I met Jack and Crow almost immediately and things go from there," Yusei explained. "I haven't told anyone about my true history."

"Why?" Halldor asked. "If these two are one of your closest friends, why not tell them?"

Yusei looked down a bit. "Because it could endanger my family."

"Your family?" Dragan questioned.

"Yusei, tell us already," Jack ordered.

That's when they heard a growl and Yusei looked in a certain direction. They flipped as a giant white wolf jumped out of the brush. It was absolutely huge. The Aesirs backed away a bit as it glared studiously. Yusei's crystal glowed bright and a small wave was sent off. Yusei seemed almost relieved. The wolf's eyes landed on Yusei who seemed perfectly calm and it relaxed, seeming almost relieved.

It began to approach him. While the two other Signers hurried away, Yusei stayed still. Crow called in alarm as it got face to face. But they were then pulled into shock as the wolf wrapped its head around Yusei in a hugging like manner. Yusei hugged it back.

"Yusei… It's been too long," the wolf commented, surprising the onlookers even more.

"Sorry I haven't been able to get back as fast as any of us wanted," he told her as they looked at each other. "A lot has been going on."

"I've heard much from the Forest Spirit," the wolf said. "He's been keeping a close eye on you." Yusei nodded.

"Uh… Yusei…?" Crow called nervously. The wolf glared at him and he gulped.

Yusei sighed a bit. "It's fine, Mother. They won't hurt me."

"Mother?!" all the normal humans there exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, pretty much," Yusei answered.

"When…? How…?" Jack couldn't finish his questions.

"A long story," Yusei replied. They gave him a prodding look. He sighed in defeat. "For starters, I'm not nineteen."

"Then how old are you?" Dragan asked, seeming a bit dismissive.

"Hundred and one years," Yusei answered, shocking them.

"How is that even possible?" Broder asked.

"The Forest Spirit granted me eternal life when I was a baby," Yusei explained confusing them.

"You mortals know nothing about my son," the wolf stated. They looked at her. "All those years ago, his parents came into the Forest of Life which I guard over with the Wolf Clan and the other animal god clans - The Boar Clan and Ape Tribe. His parents threw his infant self at my feet as a sacrifice before running off. But instead of eating him, I took him in and raised him as my own. I brought him to the Forest Spirit. He knew that Yusei would not live as long as us. Thus, he granted Yusei eternal life. As well as his arrowhead." Yusei showed his arrowhead necklace. "Six years ago, he was suddenly forced out of his home by a giant, red creature." All but Yusei and the wolf went wide eyed in shock and knowing. "At night, the Forest Spirit reaches to the skies and has looked for Yusei. Trying to find him. And when he did, he sent me to get Yusei."

"Why would his parents abandon him like that?" Crow asked. "I mean…"

"They said they did not wish for a child," the wolf answered.

"Who are you exactly?" Halldor asked.

"I am Wolf God Moro," the wolf answered. "Leader of the Wolf Clan and guardian of the Forest of Life."

"Wolf God?!" Dragan questioned.

"So what is Yusei exactly then?" Jack asked. "With what that Forest Spirit did to him."

"He had very quickly earned the name among mortals as the Prince of the Spirits," Moro answered, surprising them. "And that was what he was already known by by all spirits."

Halldor looked down in thought. "I've heard that name before. In ancient lore." They looked at him. "Is it the Prince of the Spirits that was said to have given his soul to the spirits and is no longer rightfully human? The one that was feared by many."

"That's me," Yusei answered.

"Why would people fear you, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Because I had to protect the Forest of Life," he answered vaguely. "Whatever the cost was."

"And what was that cost usually?" Jack asked, a bit concerned.

"Any humans who entered the Forest of Life were given an option, humans: Leave or die," Moro replied for Yusei.

"Are you saying… Yusei actually killed people?" Crow asked.

"The humans have corrupted the earth and all the forests," Moro replied. "As all spirits and animal gods do, we protect the Forest of Life. The forest that is the essence of all life on this world. For centuries, it has been that option to humans. And, as Yusei was raised and known for most of his life, any human who dares to hurt the Forest of Life should not live."

"Yusei, would you really kill people?" Jack asked.

"I never liked killing humans. No spirit does. Usually, for me and the others, it's out of self-defense. We try to scare the humans out of the Forest before killing them. If they beginning trying to kill us or shoot us, then we are forced to kill them. But it's only in self-defense," he answered. "Nothing more. And like I said, we never got any happiness or joy out of doing it. It was forced by humans for me to do so. I wouldn't have, otherwise." They could all see he was being genuine with his words. He wasn't lying when he said that.

"Yusei… are you… going to have to leave?" Crow asked sadly.

He sighed. "I'll finish this fight with Yliaster. But after that, yes, I'm leaving to go back to the Forest of Life."

"And you better know I'm watching you from afar until I can bring you back," the wolf mother told her son.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Yusei responded.

"Yusei, are you sure that's a good idea?" Crow asked.

"If you knew my mother like I do, you know there's no arguing with her on this," he replied.

"Yusei, why hide all this from your closest friends?" Halldor asked. "I don't understand it."

"Like I said, it could endanger my family and myself," Yusei answered. They raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Crow, remember when I got stabbed with that shard of metal?" He nodded. "You can thank Martha again later, but we were lucky she was able to get all that metal out."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"When a spirit or god get wounded with human metal and it stays in their body, it slowly tears them apart from the inside out. Until it turns them into a being of destruction and hatred," Moro explained. They went wide eyed in shock and worry. "It turns them into a demon. And you wouldn't even know who it would be after they turned. You couldn't tell from looks alone. Human metal is poison to us."

"But, Yusei is still partially human, right? Why would it affect him just as bad?" Dragan asked.

"He is partially human. But that 'partial' is now so small in him. He is more spirit god than human," Moro explained, surprising them. "That's the way the Forest Spirit made it when he gave his blessing to Yusei." They looked at Yusei, seeming shocked. He just nodded, seeming absolutely calm.

"How can you not really care that you're not fully human, Yusei?" Broder asked. "I mean, don't you ever feel like an outsider?"

"Ever since I arrived in Satellite I've felt like an outsider," Yusei answered. "Honestly, it isn't easy when you start smelling like something that you aren't." They blinked. "The more time I spent with humans and lived with them, the more I smelled like a human. Not that I was ever happy with that."

"Humans have a smell?" Dragan questioned.

"Though the scent can somewhat vary between humans, the underlying scent among all humans stays the same," Yusei explained. "That wave that was sent off from my arrowhead was it bringing back my spirit scent in full. It can't do that unless there is a spirit or god nearby. I've never really smelled fully human, though."

"Yusei, I must know. If you protect the Forest of Life, why not just go there now?" Halldor asked. "Why stay and save the City and the world from Yliaster? Save humans if all you truly care about is the Forest of Life?"

"The Forest of Life is just a vital point to all of the world," Yusei began. "It's the central energy point of all life energy that circulates throughout the world. The Forest Spirit resides in its deepest regions. Where no human is usually allowed unless given permission by me or a god. I'm staying because Yliaster is more than just a threat to the City and humans. It's a threat to everything. It's a threat to all of life - its spirits… its animals… Everything is in danger due to Yliaster. And that includes the Forest of Life. So I'm staying to protect more than just humanity and the City. I'm staying to protect the entire world and the Forest of Life." They looked as little creatures appeared around the forests. Some hurried up to Yusei. He helped them onto his shoulder. "Everything is intertwined between the branches of energy that weave throughout all living things. Humans, animals, spirits, gods… we're all connected. And it all because with the Forest Spirit."

"What exactly is the Forest Spirit?" Crow asked. Moro growled warningly. "Uh… sorry?"

"It's fine, Mother," Yusei told her gently. She calmed down and watched the humans carefully. "Most humans are forbidden to lay eyes on him," he told his friends. "Not that we ever give them much chance for it. The only time you can ever see him is at night, after midnight. When he turns into the Nightwalker." They blinked. "The Forest Spirit is the absolute god. He is the power that can form a planet. He is the god of life and death. As easily as he can give life, he can take it away." They went wide eyed in shock. "During the day, he looks like a deer, but with more antlers and a human face. But when it reaches midnight, he turns into something the humans call the Nightwalker. It looks like a gigantic, semi-translucent humanoid creature. But barely anyone has seen even that form."

"Why?" Jack asked. "If it's that huge, why has pretty much no one seen it?"

"Because they're scared to look," Moro answered. They gave questioning faces. "Most humans believe that looking at the Forest Spirit will kill you."

"Is it true?" Broder asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "But the less people who see the Nightwalker, the better in my opinion. Puts the Forest Spirit in less danger."

"Why would it be in danger?" Halldor asked.

"In the past, humans have come to kill the Forest Spirit," Moro explained, shocking them. "They believed if they killed the Forest Spirit and ate his head, they would become immortal. This is not true, however. And it is another reason why we protect the Forest of Life so fiercely. To protect the Forest Spirit."

"I guess with what humans have done in the past, I can see why you feel you have to kill humans who enter that won't leave," Dragan commented.

"And they've killed so many of us," Yusei answered, seeming sad. "There are barely any of the Ape Tribe left." They looked at him shocked. "The Boar Clan is dwindling bit by bit. And the Wolf Clan is fighting to hold strong. And that's because of the humans and their weapons. I've seen so many of my family fall to humans. Too many."

"How do you not hate humans after all they've done to you?" Crow asked. "I mean, honestly."

"Hating humans wouldn't get me anywhere," Yusei replied. "Now those like that Eboshi woman that was showing up when I was taken here… I don't want her anywhere near the Forest ever again."

"Death would be the best penalty for what she's done," Moro added, surprising them.

"What has she done?" Jack asked.

"Too much," Yusei and Moro answered in unison.

"Yusei, doesn't it get boring living for so long, never really aging?" Halldor asked.

"It can. But after a while, you don't mind it anymore," he answered. "You just don't pay attention to that feeling."

"But doesn't it bother you that you'll live centuries after Jack, the others, and I?" Crow asked.

"I just push those feelings to the side, Crow. I may not be okay with it, and it may hurt, but pushing it to the side is better than letting it weigh on me," Yusei replied. They were a bit shocked with his answer. "Is there something shocking about that?"

"It just takes a lot of strength to push feelings like that aside," Dragan explained. "Especially when it deals with your closest friends. I've never known anyone strong enough to do it."

"I've had close friends and family in the past that I've had to let go," Yusei explained, leaning back against the pole. "Adding a few more to the list isn't going to make it any harder. Remember, humans have killed my family and friends since I was a baby. I've grown up around fighting and death. Death is nothing new to me."

"It must've been a hard way to grow up," Broder commented. "Fighting, defending your home, bleeding, watching those you care about die… I can't imagine what a life like that would be like."

"It's definitely different life to what humans usually grow up in," Yusei answered. "Especially in today's world. But it doesn't matter to me. It's how I was raised. I can't change it."

"Yusei, when do you stop aging in looks?" Jack asked.

"Last year, I did," Yusei answered. They went wide eyed in shock. "When I turn to the appearing age of eighteen, I stop aging in looks. I'll look this way until I die."

"And how will you ever die if you have eternal life?" Crow asked.

"If I'm killed in battle or the Forest Spirit saves me from turning into a demon if that ever came to be," Yusei answered.

"The Forest Spirit can kill you?" Halldor asked.

"The Forest Spirit is the bringer of life and the bringer of death. He embodies both. He can give life as easily as he can take it away. He is neither good nor evil. He is the balance of all in this world," Moro explained.

"It's hard to believe there's so much to this world that we don't really know," Broder commented. "How big is the Forest of Life or whatever you called it?"

"620 acres," Yusei answered.

"That's not very big," Jack commented.

Moro glared at him. "It was once bigger than, what you call today, the Aokigahara Forest. It was at its prime then. Beautiful, peaceful. Then you, humans, came with your fire and weapons. You destroyed every tree you could. And now, today, this is all that remains of the great Forest of Life. And humans continue to quarrel amongst each other, fighting whether to destroy more of the forest or let it be. Most of this world's life has been taken by the humans incompetency."

"What did you just say?!" Crow asked. "Sure, we may not all be fully aware to all of nature's problems and stuff. But that doesn't mean we're all incompetent." She glared studiously. "Yusei, tell her! You would know better than her since you've been living with humans for six years."

"She's meaning incompetent in the human's state with nature. Almost all humans today don't truly care about nature," He looked at the spirits on his shoulder, "and the life around them. It's sad but true. I have no way or reason to argue with my mother about that." That shocked them. The little spirits tilted their heads a bit before they snapped back in place and shook, making a "bobble-head shaking" like sound. It seemed as if they were agreeing with him. "And these little Kodama agree with me, too."

"Kodama?" Halldor questioned as the spirits around them quieted down. "That name sounds familiar."

"They're tree spirits," Yusei explained. "They protect trees, especially ones that are old. They show themselves when a human or spirit needs help. They guide them to a safe refuge for a bit. They can also bring good luck. And they are a sign that the forest is healthy. There are countless of them in the Forest of Life. They greet the Forest Spirit when he returns to being his day self."

"How many spirits are even around us?" Crow asked.

"Too many to count. Most don't like to show themselves," Yusei answered. "Kodama are pretty fearless, though." One of his shoulder slipped a bit and he caught it before bringing it back to his shoulder. They were a bit shocked how gentle he was with it.

"You really care about spirits, huh?" Jack asked.

"I've known them all my life," Yusei replied. "And I am a spirit and protector of the Forest of Life. If you were like me, you'd find you would really care about them like I do."

"Can you see other spirits even if they don't show themselves to our vision?" Broder asked.

"Yes, I can. I am technically a spirit, after all. But even if I couldn't, they don't like showing themselves to the eyes of humans," Yusei replied. "If it was just me and my family in the Forest of Life, they would show themselves without a problems. But humans around, they a lot more cautious than my little Kodama friends."

Moro gave a small laugh. "Kodama truly are the fearless ones of the Forest."

"Why are they so scared of us, though?" Dragan asked.

"Humanity fears what they do not know or understand," Moro answered. "And when those spirits show themselves, they are easily killed by humans. And most humans would kill them without mercy, since they do not understand the spirits. Even the little Kodama are at risk."

"Why would anyone want to hurt a Kodama, though?" Crow asked.

"Most humans wouldn't dare, due to your mythology," Yusei answered. They raised an eyebrow. "It's said by humans, that killing a Kodama or even a tree a Kodama inhabits will curse the human forever. And it is true."

"So the trees that have been cut down that any Kodama inhabit…" Crow trailed off.

"Those who have cut it have been cursed forever. And there have been countless of them. So countless humans have been cursed forever," Yusei finished. "That's why most humans, especially those in Japan who know of these tales and believe them, wouldn't dare cut down a tree with a Kodama in it. And wouldn't dare kill a Kodama. Especially since holding one can bring good luck."

"I don't think holding a Kodama can bring good luck," Jack commented. "Who needs luck anyway?"

"You say that now…" Yusei trailed off.

They looked at the Kodama on Yusei's shoulder. They snuck behind Yusei's neck a bit, holding onto him tight.

"Yusei, what exactly happens if the Forest Spirit dies?" Halldor asked. "Specifically to you."

"I don't know," he answered. "And I don't want to know. His death could affect the world in ways we won't want to see."

"But what would happen to you?" Crow pressed.

"We don't know," Moro answered again, only much more stern. "There has been no other human who would be accepted in as a spirit. We were lucky with Yusei. The Forest Spirit gave his blessing to him. I don't believe it will ever happen again."

"The Forest Spirit is like the king of all spirits and animals gods like you, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" Yusei answered, seeming a bit confused.

"If you are called the 'Prince of the Spirits', is it possible that the Forest Spirit had made you his successor or something?" Halldor asked.

Yusei was a bit surprised by the suggestion. He hadn't ever even considered that. "It's possible. But I doubt it. The Forest Spirit shouldn't worry about having a successor as it should never die. The animals gods and I will ensure that."

"But what if it happens?" Crow asked. "It's not like it's an hundred percent guaranteed you'll be able to protect him forever. He probably knows that and that's why he marked you as the Prince of the Spirits."

"It won't come to that," Yusei argued.

"We've defended the Forest and the Forest Spirit for many millennia. We're not about to let either of them get hurt anytime soon," Moro answered. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"But what if it happens?" Jack pressed. "You can't guarantee it won't happen forever. Things can pop up or happen that we don't want or could change." They just glared at him in warning. He groaned in defeat. "We'll take it as it comes, then."

"You really don't want to think of that possibility, do you?" Halldor asked.

Moro growled at him. "I will not allow it to happen. Nor will Yusei or any of the rest of us. If it does happen, which I doubt it ever will, it will be because it was absolutely impossible for us to stop it."

"Trust us, it won't be happening anytime soon," Yusei answered.

"We're holding you to that," Crow stated. Yusei nodded with Moro.

They noticed the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

"I believe we need to head in for the night," Halldor commented. "It will be a long day with all of us tomorrow." They nodded and Team Ragnarok drove off.

"Yusei, will you really be leaving after this fight?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"How can you seem so calm that you're leaving us?" Jack asked. "Do you even care that we'll never see each other again?" Yusei just looked down. "I mean, it's not like you'll be leaving the Forest of Life anytime soon. And we'll never be allowed in the Forest. We don't even know where it is! Do you honestly not care that we won't see each other ever again?"

Yusei looked at them. "It's not like I don't care, Jack. It's just… for so long I've been wanting to head back. But something was holding me back. I figured it was because of this danger with Yliaster that was making me not want to leave. That the Crimson Dragon was kind of forcing me to want to stay. But you guys are my friends. It won't be easy to say goodbye to you. But it's not like I could stay with you guys forever. Facts are, I am a spirit. No matter whether I have even the slightest bit of human in me or not. Would you really want me to have to watch you get old and die while I don't age at all?" The two humans looked down a bit. "Who knows? Maybe one day we will see each other again after I leave. We'll just have to see."

"What are you going to tell the others?" Crow asked. "I mean, you'll have to leave right after we stop Yliaster, I'm guessing. So what do we do, then? What do we tell Akiza and the twins when you have to leave with Moro."

Yusei looked down for a moment, trying to think. He sighed before he looked at them. "We'll have to cross that bridge once we get to it. Right now, though, we should really focus on preparing for our duel against Team Ragnarok and Team New World."

"R-Right," Jack agreed while Crow just nodded slowly.

They then turned and hurried to their apartment. Moro decided she would sleep in the ramp area next to their home. She wouldn't be easy to see there, and she would be by Yusei. She did agree with Yusei to stay out of sight while he dueled, no matter whether he got hurt or not. And he warned her that damage in a duel against Team New World would be real. So he would probably get a bit hurt. She was reluctant to agree, but at least she agreed.

Soon enough, they each went to sleep for the night.


	3. A Nova Belongs to the Double Burning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 2: A Nova Belongs to the Double Burning Fires**

"Duel fans of all ages, welcome to the semifinals where Team 5Ds is going up against the formidable Team Ragnarok! This will all boil down to what promises will be an incredible duel!" the MC called. Jack looked at Dragan who returned the gesture as they got ready to duel. The light flashed green and Jack and Dragan shot off like a bullet racing for the first turn. "And they're off!"

' _Be careful, Jack,'_ Yusei thought. _'There's something dangerous about this duel.'_

Jack was successful in taking the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two cards face down to end my turn," Jack declared.

"Then it's my turn," Dragan stated drawing his card from his deck. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and set a face down. That's all for now."

Jack drew his card. "If we're reliving that old duel then this might add it up. "I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I tune Power Breaker with Top Runner to synchro summon a beast of great power. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" Jack declared. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Garmr!"

"This will be different because I activate my face down known as Nordic Relic Brisingamen! This increases the attack of Garmr to equal the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend until the end phase (Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: Attack 3000)," Dragan returned. "Oh, and if Garmr destroys a monster by battle this turn, the attack of the destroyed monster will be inflicted to you as damage."

"Well I activate my face down, Reaction Summon to special summon Top Runner from my graveyard. And due to the effect of Top Runner, the attack of my face up synchro monsters increase by 600 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3600)," Jack retorted. Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Garmr in the one attack dropping Dragan's life points to 3400. Jack groaned in pain and that's when both Team Ragnarok and Team 5Ds knew the all too real truth that damage was going to be felt and real. "Just keep dueling, Dragan. We'll finish this one way or another."

"You really have changed," Dragan replied with an impressed grin. He then returned to the duel and became deadly serious again, "Since a monster I destroyed was destroyed by battle, I can special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1100) from my hand in defense position."

Though Top Runner went to attack Tanngnjostr, it failed due to the attack and defense of both monsters being equivalent. Jack only attacked to prevent Top Runner from being destroyed by the effect of his demonic looking dragon which Yusei knew as him and his friends watched from the sidelines nervously.

"I set a face down to end my turn," Jack responded.

Dragan drew his card. "I switch my Tanngnjostr into attack position. Because it switched battle position, I can activate its effect allowing me to special summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1200/ Defense 800) from my deck in attack mode. And since you control a synchro monster, I can special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) from my hand," he declared. "Now I tune my Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir with Guldfaxe to synchro summon Thor: Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3500/ Defense 2800)! Now I activate the effect of Thor which negates the effects of your Top Runner until the end phase and have Thor gain Top Runner's effect for this turn only (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000; Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). And now I think I'll have Thor attack that dragon!" Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed and Jack's life points plummeted to 2900. "I set two face downs and end my turn." Since Dragan had ended his turn, Thor's attack points returned to its normal 3500.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Barrier Resonator (Attack 300/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Next I switch Top Runner to defense and end my turn with a face down," Jack declared.

"My draw!" Dragan exclaimed drawing his card. "I activate Thor's effect negating Top Runner's effect for you and allowing me to use it until the end phase (Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). Now I activate Nordic Relic Mjollnir allowing Thor to attack twice this turn and allowing Thor to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to you should he destroy a monster in battle. Now Thor, attack that Barrier Resonator!" Thor did as he was told and Barrier Resonator was destroyed resulting Jack life points dropping to 1900. Thor then attacked and destroyed Top Runner with Mjollnir activating and dropping Jack to a mere 900 life points.

"I activate Tuner's Reflect. This resummons both Barrier Resonator and Top Runner from my graveyard and inflicts battle damage straight to you equaling the combined attack points of the two monsters," Jack retorted and Dragan's life points dropped to 2000.

"I end my turn with one face down," Dragan declared and Thor's attack returned to his original 3500 again.

"I don't like this," Crow stated in the stands.

It was Jack's turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand," Jack declared. He showed his Speed Spell- End of the Storm making Dragan's life points drop to 1200. "Next I activate Descending Lost Star allowing me to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated, its defense reduced to 0 and its level reduce by 1 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Defense 0/ Level 7). Now I double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Top Runner and Barrier Resonator to synchro summon a monster of extraordinary power," he declared.

"Double tuning?!" all three members of Team Ragnarok exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That's right. And with the power of this double tune, I will synchro summon my ultimate beast. Meet Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack declared.

In the pit, Yusei and the others looked at the dragon shocked and amazed though Yusei still remained stoic and unmoved by the magnificent beast in appearance. He had felt something different within Jack's deck lately. And now he knew why. He was feeling this dragon and he had had a feeling Jack was going to use it eventually.

"Yusei, did you know he had this dragon?" Crow asked noticing his expression.

"No, not entirely. I had felt like there was something new within Jack's deck," Yusei replied. "I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was going to be used eventually."

"Due to the effect of Red Nova, it gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack informed Dragan. "Now Red Nova attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!"

' _That won't be enough, Jack,'_ Yusei thought.

"I activate Raging Sacred Curse!" Dragan responded. "This reduces Red Nova Dragon's attack and Defense by 2000 (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 2500/ Defense 1000). Next I activate Solemn Authority which prevents Thor from being affected by your trap cards for two turns."

"I activate Burning Rebirth!" Jack retorted. "By tributing Red Nova Dragon, I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard." Red Nova vanished leaving Red Dragon Archfiend in its place with Red Dragon Archfiend equipped with Burning Rebirth. "Now I activate the second effect of Burning Rebirth. By sending it and my Trap Eater from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) from my graveyard." Since Burning Rebirth was removed from the field, Red Dragon Archfiend was also destroyed. "Now since there are three tuner monsters in my grave, Red Nova gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Now Red Nova Dragon, attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!" The attack pulled through and destroyed Thor and knocking Dragan's life points to 0 making Jack the winner.

"Before I'm down for the count, Thor's ability activates reviving him at a full 3500 attack points and dealing 800 points of direct damage at you," Dragan finished.

As Jack's life points dropped to 100 points, Dragan passed the baton to Broder went after Jack with Thor still in tow.

Broder drew his card. "I set two face downs and activate Thor's effect which negates Red Nova Dragon's effect and grants Thor his effects until the end phase (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 3500)," he declared. "Now Thor, attack Red Nova Dragon!" As the attack hit, both monsters were destroyed due to the equaling attack points. Broder ended his turn reviving Thor and knocking Jack's life points to 0 with its effect making Broder the winner.

Jack came over and Crow took off.

' _Be careful, Crow,'_ Yusei thought.


	4. Battle Between the Tricksters

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 3: Battle Between the Tricksters**

As Crow caught up to Broder, Bruno commented, "There are still two more of these god cards."

"Knowing Crow, he won't allow the second one to be summoned," Leo responded. He looked at Yusei and noticed his tense atmosphere around Yusei. "Something wrong, Yusei?"

He sighed and slowly said while looking at Crow through the monitor, "I just feel like this won't be as easy for Crow as you think. Broder is also known as the Trick Star, after all. And if the attacks and damage was real…" He shook his head. "We just have to hope Crow won't be hurt too bad. Crow will find a way, though." They looked back at the duel.

"I'll beat you in a second, Crow," Broder told the man.

"Don't underestimate me," Crow responded. He drew his card calling, "I'll bring out the power of my Blackwings." And the duel began. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn (Attack 2000/ Defense 900) in attack position with tribute. And now since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in attack mode. I then activate Gale's effect to halve the attack and defense of Thor (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400) until the end phase. And now since the total levels of the Blackwing monster I control are at least eight, I can special summon Blackwing- Calima the Haze (Attack 600/ Defense 1800) from his hand in attack position with its effect. Now I tune Blackwing- Calima the Haze with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in order to synchro summon. Rise, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Thor!" The attack destroyed Broder's monster and his life points fell to 3250. Sirocca, attack Broder directly!" The man's fell to 1250.

"I activate my face down, The Golden Apples! This increases my life points by the battle I took this turn and summon a Malus Token which attack and defense equals that amount (Attack 2750/ Defense 2750)," Broder defended.

"I set two cards face down and my end turn," Crow finished. And due to it being the end phase, Thor's effect, it was revived and inflicted 800 to Crow. The bird named man life points fell to 3200 and he cried out in pain.

Broder drew his card and Solemn Authority was destroyed due to its last effect. "I activate the effect of Thor. This negates the effects of Blackwing Armor Master and granting those effects to Thor until the end phase. Malus Token, attack Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn!" Broder ordered and the attack destroyed Crow's monster while dropping his life points to 2450. "Thor, attack Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow's last monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1450.

"Since two Blackwing monsters were destroyed the same turn, I can special summon Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind (Attack 1200/ Defense 1800) in attack position," the bird named man played. "I activate my face down, Black Return! This increases my life points by the attack of Thor, Lord of the Aesir and return it to your extra deck."

"I activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn! This destroys Thor due to it destroying a monster in a battle this turn," Broder fought. "And since your Black Return's target was removed, its effect of Black Return is negated." He smirked. "I set a face down and end my turn. And since it's the end phase, you know what that means, don't you?" Thor rose again and inflicted another 800 points of damage to Crow, dropping his life points to 650.

"I can't believe the attacks are real," Jack commented.

' _I'm well below the safety line,'_ Crow thought in worry. _'If Broder has a speed spell in his hand next turn, I lose.'_ As they complete the lap, he passes the kids and they cheer for him.

Broder stated, "I had kids that I, myself, protect. But yours can't count on Team 5D's to protect the children and defeat Yliaster." That caught Crow's attentioned. "I used to be a treasure hunter, to be honest. But that changed when I met a bunch of kids who were lone survivors of a war. I wouldn't leave the island as there were no other adults to really take care of the kids. Eventually, parents came to adopt them, but I'd heard rumors of the organization that triggered the war. That's not something I can just brush off."

' _This far-reaching organization is Yliaster!'_ Crow realized. _'That's the mission Broder is determined to follow no matter what: defeating Yliaster. But I can't give up here. Not after what Yliaster is planning to do to the world.'_ He drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in defense mode and activate its effect. This revives Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Then I activate my face down Blackboost to draw two cards since I control at least two Blackwing monsters. After that, I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Force! This prevents you from destroying my cards through spells and traps until my next standby phase. Next I activate the effect of Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to halve Thor's attack and defense (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400). Now I tune Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to synchro summon. Rise up, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)! And now since Brisote was sent to the graveyard as a synchro material, its effect activates, increasing my life points by 600." Crow's life points jumped to 1250. "Black-Winged Dragon, attack Thor!" The attack succeeded and Broder's life points fell to 2950. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"Well, that means Thor's back and inflicts another 800 points of damage at you," Broder responded.

"Not quite, Broder," Crow retorted shocking him. "See, my dragon's got an effect. By placing a Blackwing Counter on it and decrease its attack and defense points (Black-Winged Dragon: Attack 2100/ Defense 1600), I can avoid damage."

Though he was frustrated, Broder stayed calm and continued the duel, "I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1200) in attack position and activate its effect to special summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Now I tune Malus Token with Ljosalf with Svartalf to synchro summon. Rise, Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)!"

' _That's not good,'_ Yusei thought a bit worried.

"Loki, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate Black Sonic! This removes from play all of your attack position monsters," Crow defended.

"I activate Loki's effect! It negates the effect of Black Sonic and destroys it," Broder fought. Loki continued the attack against Black-Winged Dragon and destroyed it while dropping Crow's life point to a mere 50. "Thor, attack Blizzard the Far North!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Crow's monster.

"How is Crow going to survive at this rate?" Leo asked worriedly. They all looked at Yusei for his ideas being the best duelist they had.

"He'll find a way," he told them. "I've known him since he was a younger than memory. Even if it seems futile, he'll find a way to keep things as easy as possible for this team. But Crow will do all he can to ensure that this team wins. And that's all we have to rely on. And all we can do is hope that he comes out on top." They nodded and turned back to the duel.

Crow drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing seven speed counters, I can draw one card. I then set two face downs and end my turn," he played.

Broder drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2 as well! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one of your set cards!" he declared and the card destroyed was Black Wing. "Loki, attack Crow directly!"

"I activate my other face down Black Wing! This negates the attack by removing from play one Blackwing from my graveyard," Crow defended.

"I activate the effect of Loki! This negates the effect of Black Wing and destroys it," Broder fought.

"I remove Blackwing- Calima the Haze from my graveyard to revive Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!" Crow declared and his dragon returned to his side.

"Well, Loki, attack that dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate the second effect of Black Wing! By removing the two Black Wings in my graveyard, I can destroy both Black-Winged Dragon and Loki and inflict the attack of Loki as damage to you," Crow fought.

Broder's life points fell to 0 but Broder then called, "I activate my face down Dromi the Sacred Shackles! This inflicts damage at you equal to the difference between Black-Winged Dragon and Loki." The assault hit and the duel ended in a draw. But due to it being Broder's end phase, Loki returned to the field.

Broder and Crow passed the batons to Halldor and Yusei and both duelists sped forward to duel against each other.


	5. Light From Within

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 4: Light From Within**

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Cosmic Compass (Attack 100/ Defense 300) in defense mode," he declared. "Now since I normal summoned it, I can activate its effect allowing me to summon a Compass Token for each of your monsters that you control. And since you control two, I can summon two Compass Tokens in defense mode (Attack 0/ Defense 0 for each token). Finally I set two face downs." Halldor drew his card and the Signer was quick to activate one of his face downs, "I activate Monster Chain! This places a counter of Monster Chain for each monster I control which it three so Monster Chain gains 3 counters. While Monster Chain is face up, neither player can declare an attack but during your end phase, Halldor, I must remove a Chain Counter and when it has no Chain Counters, Monster Chain is destroyed." This put the gods in a chain not allowing it to attack.

"I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in attack position," he began. "Next I activate its effect! By sending Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Baton of the Hero from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Einherjar Tokens (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000 for both) in defense mode. Now I tune my two tokens with Valkyrie in order to synchro summon. I call forth, Odin, Father of the Aesir (Attack 4000/ Defense 3500)!" he declared and his monster rose up. "I activate Odin's effect making all divine- beast type monsters unaffected by spells and traps for one turn meaning it is not affected by Monster Chain for now. Now, Loki, Thor, attack his Compass Tokens!" The two monster tokens were destroyed with ease. "And finally Odin, attack his Cosmic Compass!" Yusei's final monster shattered to pieces, leaving him defenseless of monsters. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn. Now do you see, Yusei? You won't be able to defeat me. Now, perhaps it is time I tell you how I ended up gaining the right to wield Odin." Yusei didn't respond, allowing Halldor to explain his travels around the world and strengthening himself to gain the right to wield Odin. "Which is why you will not win. You see, you're the very last obstacle in my way to saving the world. But you won't be standing in my way for long, the gods will see to that. Which is why I offer you a chance to leave this with at least some of your dignity intact. I offer you the chance to surrender. Otherwise, you will feel the full force of my three chilling powerhouses!"

"Is that so? You know, I think it's time I told you a little tale of my own, Halldor. You see, you're not the only one who's come all the way to the Grand Prix to fight for something," Yusei retorted.

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Halldor asked.

"You know what I mean," Yusei replied and Halldor obviously knew the Signer was thinking about how the Aesir accused him of being able to cause the same damage Hakase Fudo's research did. "My heart didn't want to believe what you said could be true, but then I remembered a dream about Dr. Fudo. In it, he warned me of a great danger." The sounded of an echo reached both their ears and they looked up. "I know what that is now. It's the Divine Temple and Hakase Fudo's shadow."

"His shadow?" Halldor repeated.

"You see, I was born on the same day that my home nearly perished," Yusei informed. "Was it coincidence? Or was it something much more? Something to do with the Nedakh family? Even though the Great Flood was not my father's fault and Hakase Fudo did not cause Zero Reverse, they were each a part of those events. So maybe there something about my bloodline that brings doom and despair and if that turns out to be the case, then I'll do what I must to stop it. Just as I'll stop Team New World. You see, I've realized something important: Nothing will ever change what happened here in New Domino City. The only thing I can control is what happens next! So that's just what I plan to do."

"I see," Halldor responded.

"So to answer your question: no, Halldor, there's no way I'll ever surrender!" Yusei answered. His mark glowed followed by the others.

. . .

In the booth, all the Signer's marks vanished. "He's coming," Akiza stated.

. . .

All the marks combined onto Yusei giving him the Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"What in the world?" Halldor responded to his mark. "That's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon!"

"Yes, because he's the only one strong enough to take on your Nordic Gods. Now then, it's my turn!" Yusei responded and drew his card. "I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have at least two speed counters, I can draw two additional cards from my deck by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard. Next I summon forth, Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)!"

"It's a tuner monster. He's planning a synchro," Halldor realized.

"And when Debris Dragon is summoned, I get summon a monster with five hundred or less attack points straight from my graveyard. And the monster I choose is Cosmic Compass," Yusei responded. "And now since a tuner monster is on my field, I can summon from my graveyard, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! Next up, since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, I can summon this monster from my hand: Dopplewarrior (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! But I'm not through yet. Dopplewarrior, tune with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Debris Dragon! Now out of three will come on, and out of one will come great cosmic might. I synchro summon, the synchro monster Stardust Dragon!"

"Your ultimate beast, but it doesn't matter. Stardust Dragon is still no match for my Nordic Gods," Halldor stated.

"I activate Dopplewarrior's ability. When it's used in a synchro summon, I'm allowed to bring out one Dopple Token to my field. Then from my hand I activate the Speed Spell- Overtune!" Yusei continued. "Due to Overtune, since I have five speed counters, I am now allowed to release one monster on my field. And in exchange, I can summon one tuner monster from my hand that has the same level."

"Wait, just what's going on here?" Halldor asked.

"I release level one Dopple Token, and summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Yusei continued. "Now Cosmic Compass and Majestic Dragon, tune with Stardust Dragon! You were wrong when you called Stardust Dragon my ultimate beast Halldor; this is my ultimate beast. I now synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"They're something about that beast," Halldor commented on the field. He stared at it and the Crimson Dragon could be seen through his rune eye. "This monster in the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon!" He smirked a bit. "No matter. He cannot attack."

"Now since Cosmic Compass was used to synchro summon, I get to make an additional draw," Yusei declared. "Next I throw down a face down. Then, end my turn. And now that I have, I activate a face down. The trap Star Force. By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effect of one monster until the next turn. And I negate the effects of Majestic Star Dragon to prevent it from returning it my extra deck."

"It's my turn." Halldor drew his card. "Dear Yusei, I applaud your effort to keep fighting; but as you can see, Odin out matches your dragon by 200 points and even if he didn't, you'd better believe I've taken extra precautions to secure my victory regardless. Precautions such as this one, I activate a trap card: Odin's Eye! And I'm afraid, Yusei, that your Majestic Star Dragon's ability cannot negate the activation of this card."

"It's not?" he questioned.

"That's right, Yusei. When a god is on the field, nothing can negate the effect of Odin's Eye and that being the case, this trap activates," Halldor declared. "Now by negating the abilities of a god card, I'm allowed to look at your hand or a face down on your field. And I think I'll choose to look at your face down, Yusei." Odin's metal eye opened and Halldor grinned and stated, "I see. How interesting, you're face down card is Wave Rebound. That means on this very turn, if a synchro was summoned from the graveyard, you could negate that summoning and then you could deal damage equal to what that synchro's attack points were. A very cunning scheme you have planned and I do believe if you had managed to execute your scheme at this present moment, you would have won the duel. However, I think you know quite well I won't be letting that happen. Not a chance, not since I've seen it coming. Ah, Yusei, this is how it should be. Perhaps it is not as exciting for the crowd, but I assure you, it is exciting for me. After all, the very best part of a chess match, such as this, is the moment the players just sit and strategize. And given the present state of this duel of ours, well, that's what we must do now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

. . .

"If only Yusei had been able to get off his trap," Crow stated.

"But he didn't get it off though and that's that," Jack retorted. "It's like Yusei said, you can't change the past but you can control what happens next. Course by that logic, Halldor can too."

"The good news is by Yusei's Stay Force trap, Majestic Star Dragon can stay for now three more turns," Bruno stated.

"But you have to remember Bruno, Monster Chain's effect will end on Yusei's next turn," Akiza reminded. "After that, we should expect to see some real fireworks."

. . .

"It's my turn," Yusei stated drawing his card. "First I use the effect of Speed World 2. Now by removing seven of my speed counters, I can draw an extra card. Next, to extend the effect of Stay Force, I will pay 1000 life points. Now, Majestic Star Dragon no longer has to leave the field. With that, I end my turn."

"It's my draw," Halldor declared drawing his card. "Now then, time to end this once and for all. That's right, Yusei, I know the prevailing wisdom has us all waiting for Monster Chain to expire but it's like I said, the best part of the duel is when the players take time to strategize. Well, I have strategized, Yusei, and now I'm ready to implement that strategy. So here it comes. Odin, I activate your special ability! Now the effect used by Monster Chain to stop Odin is negated."

"Then I play my Majestic Star Dragon's ability! As you well know Halldor, when you use Odin's ability, I can release Majestic Star Dragon and negate that ability," he retorted. "Then all the cards on your field are destroyed." All of Halldor's cards were destroyed as she stated.

"I'll now place a card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "Which means we're at the end phase and my Nordic Gods returns. So rise, Odin, Loki, and Thor!"

"You asked for it Halldor, I activate my trap, Wave Rebound!" Yusei declared.

"Tell me, Yusei, are you happy with your plan?" Halldor asked. "Because I am happy with it. In fact, I couldn't be happier, and do you know why?"

He turned. "I think you're about to show me," he replied.

"I activate a trap from my graveyard," Halldor declared.

"A trap from your graveyard?" Yusei repeated shocked and confused.

"That's correct. Gjallarhorn! This trap unleashes its effect only when six feet under, and it's quite the effect," Halldor stated. The card activated and a person came from within it blowing a horn. "Do you hear that, Yusei? That's the sound of your complete and utter destruction! That's the sound of victory and it's getting louder. Yusei, prepare to feel the full wrath of the Nordic gods!" He calmed himself down. "Sorry, Yusei, but due to Gjallarhorn, your Wave Rebound won't be making any waves at all. You see, Gjallarhorn puts a stop to any effect that negates the revival of my Nordic gods. But there's more, at the end of my third turn, all the monsters I have on my field are removed from play and you get hit with a total of their attack points."

"No way," he muttered.

. . .

"That means at the end phase of every turn, the three Nordic gods will return to the battlefield. Guess, Gjallarhorn really does sound the alarm for Yusei," Bruno stated.

"Especially if you add up the attack points of those three gods," Jack added. "Yusei could be taking over ten thousand points of direct damage."

Crow gave a worried whimper. "This is just awful! Yusei just went from the guy to beat to the guy _getting_ beat!" he exclaimed.

"No joke," Akiza agreed. "Just look…"

. . .

"Now, then since Thor has returned, you take 800 points of damage," Halldor stated and Yusei's life points fell to 1200. "And since Loki has returned, I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the card I've selected is the trap Odin's Eye! You know what that means!" Yusei tensed as he watched the card. "Next, thanks to Odin's special ability, I get to draw one card from my deck." He looked at it. "Ah, very nice." He placed it in his hand. "Now, I'll end my turn and since I have, Gjallorhorn's counter becomes one." The counter was placed. "A counter that is the count _down_ to your demise, Yusei. Especially since at this very moment, the effect of your monster chain trap is snapped! Your move, Yusei, perhaps your last."


	6. Speed

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 5: Speed**

' _As long as Halldor has Odin's Eye out, he'll be able to see my cards and right through my strategy. But wait…'_ he thought.

 **~Flashback~**

"Yusei, when a god is on the field, nothing can negate the gaze of Odin's Eye and since that's the case, it activates," Halldor declared. "Now once per turn, by negating the special abilities of my gods, I am able to look at a card in your hand or on your field."

 **~Flashback Ended~**

' _Maybe I can use that to my advantage!'_ he thought. _'After all, what you see isn't always what you get.'_

He then noticed his gem arrowhead glow a bit. He felt the Forest Spirit sending him his faith and nodded. "My turn!" Yusei declared drawing his card. "And first I'm summoning Stardust Phantom (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! When Phantom is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my grave in defense mode. Furthermore, if I remove Stardust Phantom from play, I can then lower Stardust Dragon's defense points by 800 and make it invincible any attacks you dare throw its way. I then end my turn with a face down."

"I see what you're planning. I'll even break it down for you step by step," Halldor stated. "Since Phantom's ability activates form the graveyard, Thor won't be able to negate it. Then, if my three Nordic gods attack, you would simply be able to revive Stardust Dragon from your graveyard and be able to survive the onslaught due to his hardy defense. In fact, thanks to Stardust Phantom's ability, you can survive my gods' attacks three times and still keep Stardust Dragon."

"That's right," he responded.

"However, you forgot one thing, it's my turn, and my speed counter is up to ten!" Halldor reminded and drew his card. "And that means I can activate Speed World 2's effect now. So by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field. The card that I choose to destroy is that Phantom!"

"And since you have, Phantom's ability now activates, so what happens next is just as you called it. I can summon Stardust Dragon from graveyard," Yusei declared and, as said, Stardust Dragon took to the field.

"Now Thor, attack!" Halldor ordered.

Thor made his way and Yusei immediately reacted, "I play Phantom's second ability, just as you predicted. By removing phantom from play and lowering Stardust's defense by 800, he can't be destroyed in battle (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1200)!"

"Now your turn, Loki. Go, Vanity Blast!" Halldor ordered. The attack was sent.

"Once again, I activate Phantom's ability (Stardust Dragon: Defense 400)," he defended.

"And that's the last time you will, Yusei," Halldor stated. "Don't you see? Stardust Dragon doesn't have enough attack points to save himself and stick around. You were one move short due to my speed counters." Yusei tensed slightly. "And now, blast that Stardust Dragon off the field, Odin! Go Sacred Scepter Slash!"

As the attack neared, Yusei called, "I play Stronghold Guardian! Since my monster in defense mode has been attacked, by banishing Stronghold, Stardust Dragon gains 1500 defense points until this turn's end phase (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1900). Now Phantom, activate your ability!" The attack was avoided and he told his dragon, "Thanks for taking some shots for the team, Stardust."

"Well, I have to admit to you, Yusei, I am ever so impressed with how resourceful you have become. You have been down so many times but never quite out. But that will all change. I summon Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) to your field!" Halldor declared.

"My field?" he questioned. The long serpent wound around Yusei like a circular wall made of a somewhat living being. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on here, Yusei. When a god is on my field, I can summon Jormungardr from my hand to your field in defense mode. Then if Jormungardr switches to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage," Halldor explained. "Next I activate my face down. Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! Due to Gleipnir, when a god is on my field, I can add Fenrir the Nordic Wolf from my deck to my hand. And then, again, thanks to the gods, I can summon Fenrir from my hand to your field in defense mode and I'm not just crying wolf! Rise, my pet! Now when your turn's battle phase begins, Fenrir switches all monsters on your side of the field in defense to attack mode. Also, from this point on both players take damage from any battle involving Fenrir."

"Say what?!" Yusei exclaimed.

. . .

Back at the pit, Bruno stated, "That is one tough card combo."

"Wait, how's this a combo?" Leo asked.

"Because, Leo, during the battle phase of Yusei's next turn, Fenrir forces monsters from defense to offense which means that… which means that Jormungardr switches to offense and Yusei takes 3000 points of damage!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Oh no," Luna muttered. They looked at the duel again, specifically with Yusei and his glowing arrowhead. "What is with that arrowhead, though? I've never seen it. And it almost seems like it is giving Yusei strength."

"Know anything, guys?" Akiza asked the two male Signers.

"Yeah," Crow answered. "It's complicated. We'll talk about it later. For now, let's focus on the duel." They nodded and turned back to the duel completely.

. . .

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "And since I have, Gjallarhorn's counter becomes two."

' _The card Halldor just placed face down has to be Odin's Eye,'_ Yusei thought. Halldor gave a small smirk. _'I'll have to play this carefully.'_ He drew his card. "I play the trap, Hope for Escape! Now since I have less life points that you, Halldor, by getting rid of 1000 of them, I'm now allowed to draw one card for every 1000 point difference in our life points." Yusei's life points dropped to 200. "And since the difference between us is more than 3000, I'm allowed to draw 3 cards from my deck. I summon Life Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 800)! And with that done, I'm now going to summon a monster simply by removing one I already have from play. So now Jormungardr make way for Different Dimension Sprite (Attack 0/ Defense 100)!"

"But wait…" Halldor responded realizing his combo was gone.

"Different Dimension Sprite, now rise and tune with Life Gardna! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other to create the synchro, the tuner, the mighty Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500)!" he declared.

"A synchro tuner?" Halldor asked.

"Next I play Life Gardna's ability. Because Life Gardna was used to synchro summon, I now get 800 life points," Yusei declared and his life points sprinted to 1000. "Now I'll play Formula Synchron's ability. With it, I'm allowed to draw one extra card from my deck every turn." He put a hand on his deck and thought, _'The key to winning this now isn't just skill, it's speed.'_ He drew and looked at the card. "And I just got a whole bunch of it! Let's rev it up!" he exclaimed as the wind that angled off his duel runner glowed and he moved faster than the wind. "I tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the wings of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Yusei vanished from sight.

"What in the world?!" Halldor exclaimed in shock.

A pulse wave was sent from behind him and Yusei appeared while exclaiming, "Appear, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!"

"Shooting Star Dragon?" Halldor repeated a bit worried. "That's Yusei's most ultimate monster."

"Now from my hand, I'm playing the Speed Spell- Star Force!" Yusei declared. "With this card, so long as I have four or more speed counters, I can remove one monster on my field from play. And then, I can give one monster on my field a super charged power up until this turn's end phase. So the monster I'm removing is Fenrir!" Fenrir was immediately destroyed and he continued, "And since Fenrir was level ten, I get to power up my Shooting Star Dragon by 1000 (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 4300)!"

"4300 attack points? This could pose a problem," Halldor stated.

"A bigger problem than you realize, Halldor," Yusei retorted, "Because now Shooting Star Dragon's ability activates which means I get to check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monsters." He looked at them. "I have three, and I'm afraid for you that means I'm allowed to wage three separate attacks. Now then, let's get to it! Shooting Star Dragon attack!" His monster split into three clones of itself and each attacked and destroyed the three godly monsters and dropped Halldor's life points to 1900.

"You will pay for that, Yusei," Halldor growled. "Like a bug on my duel runner windshield, you just keep hanging on; refusing to accept that sooner or later, you're going to hit the pavement."

"The only thing hitting the pavement are these two face downs," he responded calmly as he set them in place.

"Which means it is the end phase of this turn. And because it is, guess who's back?" Halldor retorted. Each Nordic god returned to the field. "That's right, Thor has returned, which means you take 800 points of damage." Yusei's life points fell to 200 again.

"And now Loki is back, meaning I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the trap card I've selected is God Shackles Gleipnir. And finally Odin returns to the field allowing me draw one card from my deck. But that's not the end of it. Don't forget, now that we're at the turn's end phase your dragon's attack points return to normal (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 3300). And now it's my turn!" He drew his card.

"Bring it on, Halldor!" Yusei challenged.

"Aren't you peppy for someone who is about to lose?" the Aesir responded.

"If I lose, at least I'll know I did everything I could to win," the Jedi replied.

"Oh, please. That's the way failures speak. But I suppose that fits because you have failed," Halldor argued. "And now I'm going to make it official. Then, at long last, all of the world will recognize something as an enclad fact. And that is, the Nordic gods can defeat all who oppose them, even your fledgeling synchros. Observe, I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate the trap card, Odin's Eye!" He smirked. "Remember, Yusei, you can't negate the activation of Odin's Eye when a god is on the field. Of course, I have to negate my gods' abilities in order to use Odin's Eye, but that's a small price to pay. Next up, I play Tyr's ability! Now by releasing Tyr, any attacks you were thinking of throwing my way won't do my gods any harm. In other words, the penalty that comes to use Odin's Eye is now gone. Now, then, by the divine power of Odin's Eye, let's see that face down!"

As it was about to be revealed, Yusei called stopping it, "Just what I was hoping for! I activate my trap, Trick Mirror! Due to this card, when your trap activates, I can activate its effect as though it was my own. And the trap effect that I'll be taking is that of Odin's Eye!"

"Oh no!" Halldor exclaimed shocked.

"And this means your gods' abilities are negated once more," Yusei added.

"Fine, what's it matter?" Halldor retorted. "Even without his ability, Odin has 4000 attack points which is more than enough to take down your Shooting Star Dragon. But don't take my word for it. See for yourself! Odin, attack!"

"I play Shooting Star Dragon's ability!" Yusei defended. "Now by removing Shooting Star Dragon from play during your turn, the attack of one of your monsters is negated." His dragon vanished.

"So what? Your field is now empty, Yusei. I'll just have one of my other two gods attack you now," Halldor responded confidently.

The Signer smirked. "I play the trap, Zero Force! Now, Halldor, due to this force, because my monster left the field, your three Nordic Gods are about to lose all the power and might they each possess," he fought.

"That can't be!" Halldor exclaimed but Thor, Loki, and Odin's attack points dropped to zero. "But if they're points are zero, they can no longer attack!"

"And don't forget, at the end phase of this turn, the effect of your Gjallarhorn trap activates. And that means all monsters on your field will be removed from play and that I get damaged with the combined attack points of those monsters. However, since the attack points of your three gods now total just zero, I won't be taking any damage at all," Yusei added.

"No way…" Halldor muttered shocked.

"And now that we've reached this turn's end phase, Shooting Star Dragon rises again (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)," the Signer continued. "And with his rise comes your fall! Now go, Shooting Star! Attack!" The attack succeeded and Halldor's life points fell to zero.

Yusei and Halldor looked at each other and nodded in respect before the Signer drove off to meet with his friends. When he was back, Yusei nodded at his while the others congratulated him.

"We're not finished, yet though," Yusei stated. "There's still Team New World, or better known as Yliaster, to deal with if we want to save the world."

"We'll win this," Crow stated. "I'm positive."

They all nodded. "This won't be an easy duel. After all, it is more than likely we'll end up facing real damage again," Yusei added. "And with the Meklord Emperors having those abilities of theirs… We need to be ready for anything." They nodded again in acceptance.


	7. Danger in the Card

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 6: Danger in the Card**

It came to the last duel of the tournament and the hardest duel any of them would ever face.

Jack took off like a bullet against Lester who was on his duel board. The audience laughed at the duel board he was riding, but Jack wasn't and neither was his team. This duel would be no laughing matter.

Jack ended up gaining the first turn. "I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. I then set three cards face down and end my turn," he declared.

Lester drew his card. "I summon Sky Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position and also set three face downs. That ends my turn," he near copied.

Jack drew his card to begin his next turn. "I activate my face down Dimension Switch! This removes Dark Resonator from play. And since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can special summon Gear Changer (Attack 1500/ Defense 700) in attack mode. And then I can activate its effect to increase its level by the level of your Sky Core (Gear Changer: Level 5). Now I send Dimension Switch to the graveyard to return Dark Resonator to the field in defense position. With him back, I tune Gear Changer with Dark Resonator to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" he called. "Now I normal summon Trust Guardian (Attack 0/ Defense 800). Next I can special summon Red Nova (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode since I control Red Dragon Archfiend. And then I will double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Trust Guardian and Red Nova. Rise, Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)! And due to its effect, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for each tuner monster in my graveyard. And there are three currently, meaning he gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Red Nova Dragon, attack Sky Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys Sky Core and your dragon," Lester played.

"Well due to Red Nova Dragon's effect, it can't be destroyed by your card effects," Jack retorted meaning only Sky Core was destroyed.

"Well, since Sky Core was destroyed by card effect, it's effect activates which allows me to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Top (Attack 600/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Attack (Attack 1000/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Guard (Attack 200/ Defense 300) in defense mode, and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400/ Defense 0) in attack mode. And due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel, they will combine to create an even stronger monster (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)," Lester declared.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!" Jack ordered.

"I activate the effect of Skiel Guard to negate the attack," Lester defended.

"I activate Power Pressure! Since a monster's attack was negated, I can deal you 1000 points of damage," the Signer fought.

"I activate Infinite Aura! This gains one Aura Counter for every 100 points of damage I take. And since I took 1000, it gains 10 counters (Aura Counters: 10)," the smallest Emperor played as his life points fell to 3000.

"I end my turn," Jack finished.

Lester drew. "I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's effect to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon," he declared.

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! It removes it from place and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack played.

"I set a card and end my turn," Lester finished.

"And since you've ended your turn, Red Nova Dragon returns!" Jack responded as his dragon rose up at a full 5000 attack. He drew his card. "I summon Force Resonator (Attack 500/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Force Resonator. By sending it to the graveyard, I can prevent you from activating card effects that target Red Nova Dragon when it attacks this turn. Added, Red Nova Dragon gains an additional 500 points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500)! Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Sky Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Skiel Carrier 5," Lester fought.

Red Nova Dragon destroyed Meklord Emperor Skiel and the shrimp's life points fell to 0 while his Infinite Aura gained 30 more Counters making it a total of 40. And since Meklord Skiel Infinity had been removed from the field, all the other "Skiel" monsters were destroyed as well.

. . .

As Yusei watched Jack make the finishing blow, he couldn't help but worry. When he should've felt happy like the others that Jack had won, something didn't sit right with his win as Primo darted off to face Jack.

' _Jack defeated Lester way too easily,'_ Yusei thought, uncertain of what was going on.

. . .

Primo drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position," he declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell- Lightning Rod! This destroys Wise Core. And since Wise Core was destroyed, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense position, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack position. And now due to Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect, they will all combine to create Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 2500/ Defense 0)! Now I activate the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel to equip it with your Red Nova Dragon."

"I activate Red Nova's effect! It removes my dragon from play until the end phase and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack defended.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Barrage! This inflicts 400 points of damage to you for every monster you control," Primo played and Jack's life points fell to 2000. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"And since it is the end phase, Red Nova Dragon rises again, (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack called as his dragon returned. He drew his card. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Jack ordered.

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect to redirect the attack to it instead," Primo defended.

"I activate my face down, Burning Strike, and equip it to Red Nova Dragon. This card grants it the ability to inflict piercing damage," Jack fought.

"I activate Wise G3! By sending Wisel Guard to the graveyard, I can special summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense position," Primo continued.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3!" Jack ordered. Primo's monster wasn't destroyed due to its effect, but Red Nova still inflicted damage lowering Primo to 500 life points. Infinite Aura also activated giving its Aura Counters a total of 75.

"I activate Echo Mirror to draw a card and reveal it. If it's a monster, you will take damage equal to the monster's level times 300," Primo declared and drew his card. It ended up being level three Wisel Attack 3 and dropped Jack's life points down to 1100.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Jack declared.

" _Primo,"_ Jakob called over a secure line to Primo. _"What do you think you are doing? We need to stick to the plan."_

" _I will defeat Yusei before you need to bother,"_ Primo argued back.

" _5Ds is still confused as to what we're planning. We need to stick to the plan to ensure a win. If you go off on your own, we may end up losing. Stick with the plan, Primo,"_ Jakob ordered.

Primo growled in irritation submission. _"Right,"_ he agreed. _"Very well, I will stick with the plan."_ He turned back to the duel at hand. He drew his card to begin his turn. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

. . .

Leo then said in confusion, "Why didn't Primo counter or something? He must've had something to stop the attack."

"I don't know. It doesn't sit right," Yusei responded. "If I had to guess, it's most likely something to do with that Infinite Aura card. Both Lester and Primo seem to be losing life points on purpose to get counters on that thing. And I don't want to know what'll happen if they get enough counters on that thing."

"Then we need to destroy it before they can use its full effect," Crow stated.

"Right," Yusei agreed. "Leo, put out a warning card for Jack. Let him know that card needs to go."

"Right," Leo agreed and put it out.

. . .

As Jack drove, he got the message saying to destroy Infinite Aura. He then called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Sonic! Since I control at least one synchro monster, I can destroy Infinite Aura."

"I activate Infinite Guard Formation! By negating the effects of all the effect monsters I control, I can negate the effect of Synchro Sonic (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 0)," Primo defended.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Jack ordered. Primo's monsters and life points fell while Infinite Aura's Aura Counters increases to 80.

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Wise Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Wisel Attack 3," Primo finished.

. . .

Yusei didn't like this. Whatever Jakob had planned, it wasn't going to be good. Especially since it seemed that their Infinite Aura card was going to be used soon. Too soon, and the Signer of the Head was more than worried of its effect.


	8. Carnage of Granel

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 7: Carnage of Granel**

Jakob took to the field. "I summon Grand Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and then activate Explosive Blast to destroy Grand Core and deal 400 points of damage to you," he declared and Jack's life points fell to 700. "And since Grand Core was destroyed by card effect and send to the graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Attack (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Guard (Attack 500/ Defense 1000) in defense position, and Granel Carrier (Attack 700/ Defense 700) in attack position. And due to its effect, my monsters will combine into one and its attack and defense points increase to become equal to my life points (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 4000/ Defense 4000). And then I activate Speed Spell- Takeover to destroy Infinite Aura. By destroying that card, I can life points equal to the total number of counters it had times 100." Jakob's life points increased to 12000, as did Meklord Emperor Granel's attack and defense. "I set a card face down. Now, Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Red Nova Dragon!"

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect to remove it from play and allow me to negate one attack," Jack defended.

"I activate Granel Top's effect, which negates your dragon's effect until the end phase," Jakob fought and the blast hit, destroying Jack's monster and Jack's life points. "And since Granel destroyed a synchro monster in battle, I activate Granel Attack's effect to take Red Nova Dragon from the graveyard and equip it to Meklord Emperor Granel. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, it gains attack equal to the attack of Red Nova Dragon (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 15500)."

Jack came in badly hurt from the final assault. Yusei called to Crow, "Be careful, Crow. Do not take this duel lightly at all."

"Right," Crow agreed and took off.

Jack winced a bit as Yusei helped him, but didn't show too much pain. Yusei was quick to have Akiza bring him to the clinic to get his injuries checked on.

They then turned to the duel. It was Crow's turn to duel and the odds were not good whatsoever. Team 5Ds were not ready to feel at all like they were going to win with Jakob's Meklord Emperor Granel hosting a total of 15,500 attack points.

' _And I had thought Paradox's Malefic Truth Dragon was powerful, but this is a whole different level. Especially since it can also take synchro monsters from the graveyard if they were destroyed by battle and Granel Top can negate a monster's effect,'_ Yusei thought. _'Crow, be careful.'_

Crow drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Meklord Emperor Granel," he declared.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Wall. This negates all card effects that would destroy any cards I control this turn," Jack defended.

"Well then, I summon Blackwing- Steam the Cloaked (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) from my hand in attack mode," Crow responded. "I then remove my turn monsters from play to special summon Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand with its effect. And due to its effect, its level becomes the combined levels of the two removed monsters (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Level 7). And since Steam the Cloaked left the fields, its effect activates, special summon Steam Token (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now with the second effect of Aurora, I can remove from play Blackwing Armor Master from my extra deck to make the attack and effects of Aurora the Northen Lights as Blackwing Armor Master until my next Standby Phase (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Attack 2500).' Crow then thought, _'By attacking Meklord Emperor Granel with Aurora, I can place a Wedge Counter on Meklord Emperor Granel at the end of the the damage step. I could then remove the counter to reduce the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel to 0. That would activate the effect of my Steam Token, which will remove Meklord Emperor Granel from play and destroying all the parts of his monster.'_ He then ordered, "Aurora, attack Meklord Emperor Granel!"

"I activate the effect of Granel Guard! This treats the Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) equipped to Granel as a face up attack position monster in the Spell and Trap Card Zone during the damage step only and changing the attack target to it," Jakob defended.

Due to the effects granted to Aurora from Blackwing Armor Master, it wasn't destroyed and Crow took no battle damage. At the end of the damage step, the Wedge counter was about to be placed on Red Nova Dragon, but the dragon became an equip card again and the counter was void.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Crow finished and Steam Token destroyed itself due to its own effect.

Jakob drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Aurora the Northern Lights," he declared and Crow's monster shattered. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack him directly!"

"I special summon Blackwing Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) from my hand in defense position," Crow defended.

"Well, then, Meklord Emperor Granel, destroy his Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind!" Jakob fought.

"As a Winged-beast monster with 1000 or less attack points was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can activate my face down, Black Wing Revenge! This allows me to special summon two Blackwing- Black Crest Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 800) in defense position. And then I activate my other face down, Blackboost to draw two cards as I control at least two Blackwing Monsters," Crow responded.

"I activate the effect of Granel Attack! This treats Red Nova Dragon equipped to my Meklord Emperor as an attack position monster during the battle phase only and also allows Red Nova Dragon to inflict piercing damage, though it can't attack directly. So, Red Nova Dragon, attack one of those Black Crest Tokens!" Red Nova Dragon attacked and destroyed one of Crow's monsters and Crow's life points fell to 1300. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Crow drew his card. "I tribute my Black Crest Token to tribute summon. Rise up, Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) in defense mode," he declared. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Jakob drew his card. "I activate Granel Attack's effect once again and target Red Nova Dragon for it. Red Nova Dragon, attack Hillen the Tengu-wind!" he ordered. The attacked destroyed Crow's monster and dropped Crow to 100 life points. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack his directly!"

The attack hit and Crow's life points fell to zero, but Crow called, "I activate Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind's effect to revive itself (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) and Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Then I activate my face down Urgent Tuning to tune Ghibli with Hillen to synchro summon a synchro monster in defense mode. Soar, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

Due to the rules of the World Racing Grand Prix, it immediately went to Jakob's end phase meaning Red Nova Dragon became an equip card again. Crow passed the baton to Yusei, but said before he could take off, "Yusei, be careful." Yusei nodded in reassurance before taking off while Crow escorted to the clinic immediately as his injuries were getting the better of him.

' _This ends in this duel,'_ Yusei thought determined.


	9. The Three Emperors of Yliaster

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 8: The Three Emperors of Yliaster**

"With both teams down to their last duelists, the World Racing Grand Prix final is reaching its climax," the MC called.

' _Why did Crow leave Yusei a synchro monster? Since it's a synchro, it will just become food for my Meklord Emperor Granel and Yusei will be sent to hell,'_ Jakob thought.

"Crow's move is foolish," Lester mocked over the com.

"Ignore Lester, Jakob, and focus on Yusei. Yusei is the real threat," Primo told their leader.

"You're overestimating Yusei," Lester commented.

. . .

In the booth with Team 5Ds, Akiza wondered, "Why would Crow summon Black-Winged Dragon?"

"I'm not sure, after what happened to Red Nova Dragon," Bruno answered. "If Black-Winged Dragon is also absorbed by that thing, it will all be over."

. . .

Crow was placed in an infirmary with Jack and Trudge looking at Yusei through the television.

"I hope Yusei uses his card well," Trudge commented.

. . .

' _I know why Crow left Black-Winged Dragon to me. Throughout all the hardship we've experienced in this tournament, we didn't fight with our individual decks. We fought using three decks,'_ Yusei thought on the duel field. With her at 4000 life points and Jakob at 12,000, he drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Wave Wall (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn," he declared. He looked at Crow's dragon. _'You can count on me, Crow.'_

"Though you know the path of their destruction, you still think you can win with synchro monsters. You're pitiful and I will make you disappear," Jakob comments and drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Black-Winged Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Wave Wall! Since I control a synchro monster, I can negate your attack," Yusei defended. "And let's not forget, since Granel is five monsters being treated as one, it can only attack once."

"Since my Meklord Emperor monster didn't destroy your monster that it attacked by battle, I can activate this: Attack Cannon! So by releasing Granel Attack, I can destroy your pathetic synchro," Jakob fought.

"I activate another card Crow left for me. Shadow Impulse! With this, I am able to summon a synchro from my extra deck with the same level and type as the synchro monster just destroyed, but its attack becomes zero and its effects are negated," Yusei retorted. "And I choose Stardust Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)."

"Don't get too conceited for surviving the attack. Your bonds are to be destroyed by Granel anyway; or if not by Granel, then by the parasite like machinery in your chest," Jakob told the Signer. Yusei gave him a warning stare. "Regardless of how much it struggles, an ant cannot defeat an elephant. An elephant will not recognize a small existence like an ant passing by. Team New World are the elephants trying to change history, while you, Team 5Ds, are just ants who can do nothing but pass by." Yusei's features turned into a full force glare. "I summon Granel Attack 3 (Attack 1800/ Defense 0). Now since I have four speed counters, I activate the Speed Spell- Silent Burn! This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each monster that didn't attack. Feel the power of an elephant!" Yusei's life points fell to 2800 and he swerved a bit from the force of the assault, but regained control. "Had you crashed there, you would have spared yourself further pain that awaits you. I set one face down and end my turn."

"I'm not going to give up my fight against you trying to change history. I'll keep fighting no matter what," Yusei vowed.

"That is foolishness as far as I'm concerned. There is no hope for you. I will show you what the future is like," Jakob told him. The Infinity symbol on Jakob's mouth cover lit up and a larger infinity symbol appeared in the sky while the Signers' Marks of the Dragon all lit up as well.

. . .

"Why is Jakob showing them that?" Lester asked shocked.

"Jakob, stop now!" Primo ordered.

The symbol in the sky activated and Team 5Ds' minds are transported elsewhere.

. . . .

Team 5Ds found themselves on what appeared to be another world. "Where are we?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know," Akiza responded.

"I've seen this scene before…" Yusei muttered. They looked below them to see Duel Monsters sealed in stone slabs in a red wasteland.

"This looks like a graveyard," Jack commented.

Suddenly, Akiza spotted something. "Hey! Is that…?" she stopped as they saw the rings from the center of New Domino's bridge network.

' _This has to be a lie,'_ Yusei thought, trying to convince himself.

Primo, Jakob, and Lester then appeared before them. "You shall be shown the truth of the future," Jakob told them.

"Is this the future of New Domino?" Yusei asked.

"It all began with synchro summons," Jakob informed as the scenery changed to a few years previous. At the appearing time, the city was brighter and in working order. There were a number of floating structures above the city; a number of turbo duelists shown on a road all synchro summoning; in an arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl held up Naturia Leodrake while other duelists all around her raised their synchro monsters too. "Both the world and dueling had evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling. Synchro summoned even became a synchro for this town." Duel Academy was show where a teacher was explaining synchro by pointing to a projection showing Plaguespreader Zombie and Marauding Captain being used to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor. "At this time, duel runners and synchro summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked to Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick."

Lester laughed. "The evolution was indeed incredible," he stated and kept laughing.

"Shut up," Primo ordered the younger member.

Suddenly, an army of Meklord Emperors appeared and the people in the city all looked up in surprise. But the Meklord Emperors then started attacking and destroying the city. Leo pointed below to where Lester was visible, running with his mother and father.

"That is my memory of this age," Lester told them. Below Lester and his parents were struck by a blast from one of the emperors. Lester survived, but his parents were killed.

The scenery then changed slightly and Primo said, "This is my memory." In the memory, Primo was with a girl inside a destroyed building, both of them armed. After a Meklord Emperor Granel passed, they both shot at it, doing some damage. They looked at each other in triumph, but then the building is shot at the girl is killed. Primo cried out loud and the Meklord Emperor appeared in front of him and the man shot at the robot in anger while Team 5Ds watched in horror.

"The greed of humanity had finally reached its peak," Jakob explained. "At that time, the Ener-D suddenly became uncontrollable as it reacted to the greed. The Ener-D went berserk and caused explosions all across the world."

"No way! Ener-D wouldn't go out of control again," Yusei refused to believe.

"I am telling the truth. I will show you my memory of the world that had been destroyed by humanity's foolishness," Jakob stated as the scenery shifted in a destroyed world. The visionary Jakob was dressed in rags and walking through the destroyed city, devoid of any other people. The present day Jakob continued, "I was the chosen one, although I didn't know if it was through luck or misfortune. As the only survivor, I wandered around, but nobody could hear my voice."

' _This isn't the future. No one would allow it,'_ Yusei thought.

. . .

Team 5Ds all snapped out of the vision as they appeared back in present day. "Will synchro summoning really lead to that world?" Yusei wondered quietly. "No, it won't. I won't believe it will."

"Are you trying to escape fate?" Jakob asked.

"You're lying about synchro summoning causing that future. I know you are," he accused.

"That kind of ignorance is what led to the destruction," Jakob commented.

"We can decide the fate of the future ourselves," Yusei told him sternly. He drew his card to continue the duel. "First I summon Mono Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect to change the level of Wave Wall to 1. Now I tune Wave Wall with Mono Synchron. Clustering hope will open the new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro summon! The power of hope, synchro tuner, Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500). Our bonds will open the path to a better future. I tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron. Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door onto evolution. Become the path its light shines upon. Accel synchro!" He disappeared for a moment before appeared again after a pulse wave. "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect. With it I can check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monster and then shuffle it. And for every tuner monster I draw, I can attack one time." The full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back and he drew the cards. He revealed them and saw he drew all five. "I drew five, Jakob. And that means I can attack five times." Shooting Star Dragon attack Granel Attack 3 to start.

"I use the effect of Granel Guard to redirect the attack to Red Nova Dragon. And since Red Nova Dragon has 3300 attack points, it will destroy your monster," Jakob played.

"Not quite, I activate Synchro Striker Unit! This raises its attack to 4300," Yusei fought.

"Due to Granel Carrier's effect, I can prevent Red Dragon Archfiend from being destroyed once per turn," Jakob defended but he still took damage and his life points were lowered to 11,200 and the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel became 14,700.

The second Shooting Star Dragon attacked Red Nova Dragon, destroying it. Both Jakob's life points and the attack of Granel fell to 10,400. The third attacked Granel Attack 3 and the fourth went at Granel Top dropping the opposing team's member to 4100. And the final Shooting Star Dragon attacked Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity destroying it along with Granel Guard and Granel Carrier while leaving Jakob's life points with 3900.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished while the effect of Synchro Striker Unit caused Shooting Star Dragon to lose 800 attack points, lowering it to 3500. He sped ahead so his duel runner was beside Jakob's. "This is our power towards the future. Synchro summon and Accel Synchro summon have stopped Yliaster's ambitions."

"Are you sure you wish to see my future that badly?" Jakob asked. "Thanks to you, my field is now reduced to burnt land." That reminded Yusei of the wasteland from the future vision. "Not to worry." Lester and Primo quickly joined him. "Aporia will fix that."

"Aporia? What is that?" the Jedi asked.

"Lester, Primo, and I are three beings that strive towards justice and bring hope into this world. The time has come for us to become one," Jakob explained vaguely. The infinity symbol over his mouth glowed followed by a larger one lighting up the sky again. Then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes glowed as well. Jakob ejected and flew towards an infinity symbol.

Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bore the three infinity symbols from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye, and Lester's left eye and form into a mask as the body changed form. As soon as the transformation was complete, the mask disappeared.

Yusei looked up in surprise as the new person came down while Lester's duel board and Primo's duel runner drove up alongside Jakob's duel runner. The three vehicles glowed and transformed before combining to create a new duel runner. The new person came down and parts of his body opened and revealed connection ports. An array of wires are sent from the duel runner and connected into the man and combined with his new vehicle and he fired his cards into their slots on the runner.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked in shock.

The new man opened his eyes and said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair."


	10. His Final Duel

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 9: His Final Duel**

Yusei looked up in surprise as the new person came down while Lester's duel board and Primo's duel runner drove up alongside Jakob's duel runner. The three vehicles glowed and transformed before combining to create a new duel runner. The new person came down and parts of his body opened and revealed connection ports. An array of wires are sent from the duel runner and connected into the man and combined with his new vehicle and he fired his cards into their slots on the runner.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked in shock.

The new man opened his eyes and said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair. This is my true form. The Three Pure Nobles were separate aspects of a single being. You are as a duelist as he ascribed you to be. I had predicted that you would topple the Meklord Emperors, and with this, the Grand Design is now close to completion."

"What are you getting at?" Yusei asked.

Aporia ignored his opponent as he began his turn, "I activate Infinite Prison. By discarding Infinity Force, I can take Grand Core from my graveyard and set it as a spell card. I then use the second effect of Infinite Prison; By sending itself to the graveyard, I can take the cards set by its first effect and add them to my hand." Sky Core, Wise Core, and Grand Core were projected out of the Spell and Trap Card Zone and returned to Aporia's hand. "Total despair. A new power stronger than anything you have seen is about to descend. I activate Meklord Emperor Creation!" He threw the three Core cards into the air. "I am sending them to the graveyard to special summon my own ace monster: Meklord Astro Mekanikle (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!" In an instant, the Core cards combine and reform into the monster. It was a massive white and gold robot, which fired a beam into the sky causing lightning to appear and strike the city. "Heroes shall witness the power of Meklord Astro Mekanikle, the Devil of Despair! My monster can absorb a synchro monster once per turn, and increasing its attack by that of the absorbed synchro monster." Meklord Astro Mekanikle launched an array of beams at Shooting Star Dragon.

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon to remove itself from play," Yusei defended.

"I use another one of Mekanikle's effects. It can use the effect of any Meklord Emperor component I discard from my hand. I send Granel Guard 3, allowing Mekanikle to negate the activation of the effect of Shooting Star Dragon," Aporia fought and Yusei's monster was taken by Meklord Astro Mekanikle while the giant robot's attack rose to 7300.

' _Not good,'_ the Signer thought.

"I stand before you as the door to despair. You will come to understand the despair that I have tasted," Aporia told him. "For myself, in order to fight that despair, I came to this era as three separate entities."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"The reason I broke off into the Three Pure Nobles, known as Jakob, Lester, and Primo…" he trailed off before Yusei and the others found themselves back in the future visions.

. . .

They looked to see a dome below them with someone inside. The man looked like Jakob dressed in tattered clothing. "Why did this happen?" the man asked.

"Jakob," Yusei muttered. But she then realized the truth. "No, it's Aporia."

The vision Aporia dropped to his knees. "Is anyone there?"

The present day Aporia began to narrate, "I witnessed the point in history where humanity met its end. I had thought I was the lone survivor and trembled in despair. But then three survivors came up to me: Z-One, Paradox, and Antinomy." Z-One held out his hand to Aporia. "We are the last survivors of this world; and as the only ones who live, we have an important mission to fulfill." The four survivors gathered in a building. Z-One held out his hand next to a stone, causing it to stand. "Our mission was to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which took out the world, in order to create hope for the future. The four of us father the remainder of that power and sought to find a solution, which could restore mankind and the ruined world. However, that turned out to be reckless and naïve thinking. We performed endless experiments until I was the one of my friends left alive." As he explained this Antinomy and Paradox were seen in capsules with Aporia standing over them and Z-One in a machine. "I had been left alone and powerless again." The vision changed so that now Aporia was in a capsule and Z-One looking over him.

The vision Aporia said, "There is no future here. Z-One, please listen to what I have to say. My soul exists as three embodiments of despair: First, the despair I suffered after I lost those who loved me; Second, the despair I suffered after losing the one I loved; And thirdly, the despair I suffered after having no one left to love. Using the power I possess, I plan to split my soul into these three embodiments of despair. Z-One, use me as your servant. I am confident you will bring back hope and the future."

"I promise to do so," Z-One vowed and Aporia died with that.

. . .

Team 5Ds then returned once again to the current time and location. "Following that, I was reborn as three embodiments of despair. Under the names Lester, Primo, and Jakob, I created Yliaster in order to keep the promise I made to my friends; to prevent the downfall of the future. For that purpose, I plan to eliminate all traces of New Domino City's history. By destroying the source of Ener-D, I will save the future. And I will achieve this through Team New World's victory over Team 5Ds, which will cause the city to perish and the future to change," Aporia finished.

"I don't think so," Yusei disagreed.

"Now that my three embodiments of despair have joined back into one entity, you have no chance of victory. Witness the extent of my power born from despair!" Aporia called and launched a number of beams from his body, which struck and destroyed parts of the city, including a portion of the turbo duel circuit in front of them. The two of them ramped off the broken circuit and onto the road below. Yusei took notice of his wolf mother running along the rooftops, keeping an eye on him.

Yusei looked up to see the building high above. "The only way to stop this is to win the duel," he remarked quietly.

Aporia then said returning his attention to the duel, "Since I have absorbed Shooting Star Dragon, you have no hope left. All that is left is the black pit of despair for you to experience."

As they drove through the streets, Aporia's large duel runner smashed through parked cars, sending them flying and causing citizens to run for cover. _'I need to get somewhere void of citizens,'_ he thought.

"Mekanikle, attack Yusei directly!" Aporia ordered.

As the attack headed for him, Yusei spotted a young girl up ahead in the middle of the road, crying for her mother. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack!" he declared while pulling his duel runner to stop in front of the girl. Yusei told the girl, "Get out of here!" She didn't hesitate and once she was a safe distance away, Yusei hurried off. _'I need to lure Aporia into the old BAD area. There's no people to be harmed in that area,'_ he thought and lured Aporia onto the bridges.

"It is futile," Aporia stated. "I set a card. And when I end my turn, the effect of Mekanikle activates, sending the synchro monster I absorbed to the graveyard and you will be dealt with damage equal to the attack of the synchro monster. With you having 2800 and the attack of Shooting Star Dragon 3300, your demise is inevitable."

"I don't think so," Yusei argued. "This is why. I activate Wild Tornado! This destroys Shooting Star Dragon."

Aporia growled. "I end my turn," he finished.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw one card." He drew it. "I summon Salvagent (Attack 300/ Defense 800)! But it's not staying for long. By releasing it, I can negate the effect of a synchro monster in my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. So I call back, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! And due to another effect of Salvagent, it is no longer treated as a synchro monster. With that, I end my turn with two face downs."

Aporia laughed. "You called out a synchro monster by throwing away its effects?" he mocked. "My victory in this duel will bring forth destruction and within that destruction lies the door to a new future."

"There is no way a new future can be born from destruction," Yusei retorted.

"I will prove that it can, through the history Yliaster has created with their own hands." Aporia drew his card. "I use the effect of Speed World 2 to remove 7 speed counters and draw one card, as well. I send Wisel Attack 5 to the graveyard to give its effect to Mekanikle. So my monster can now inflict piercing damage equal to double the difference."

"I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Yusei reminded him.

"That is useless. Since Wisel Attack 5 has an attack, it prevents the activation of my opponent's trap cards when it attacks," Aporia retorted. "What do you think of the taste of despair?" He then laughed maniacally. "I will emerge victorious next turn and the Grand Design will be complete. When that happens, the limitless amounts of Ener-D will be released and the Divine Temple will appear in order to guide New Domino. The destruction will lead to the start of a new future free of despair!"

' _What can I do to destroy Meklord Astro Mekanikle?'_ he thought.

"We shall go to a new future," Aporia bragged.

Jack and Crow came up and met with Yusei by the duel. "What're you doing here?" he asked knowing both Jack and Crow were still hurt to some extent.

"We've come to join you," Jack told him.

"We still have a battle to finish," Crow added.

"It's too dangerous with you still injured from losing to Jakob," Yusei argued.

"We don't care," Crow told him. "This burden doesn't just belong to you. We should be sharing it."

Yusei nodded slowly. _'Wait, I haven't used the card Jack left for me yet!'_ he realized. _'Since the cards contain the bonds between the three of us, I can't lose.'_

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle, attack that Shooting Star Dragon! Cube of Despair!" Aporia ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called.

"That move is useless as the effect of Wisel Attack 5 negates and destroys trap cards," Aporia stated and his card was destroyed, but that didn't faze Yusei.

"But you forget, you can only destroy one trap card," he reminded my opponent. "I activate the card Jack left for me, Revenge Twin Soul! By removing two synchro monsters in my graveyard from play, Shooting Star Dragon gains defense equal to their combined levels time 100. So I remove Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon, giving Shooting Star Dragon 2000 more defense points (Shooting Star Dragon: Defense 4500). And if the attacking monster's attack is lower than the target monster's defense, the attack monster is also destroyed." Shooting Star Dragon was hit by the blast and deflected it back at Mekanikle.

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle! By removing a Meklord Emperor component in my graveyard from play, I can negate its destruction," Aporia defended. "So I remove Granel Carrier." Mekanikle was saved but he still took damage dropping his life points to 3400. "I must admit, Yusei, you are stronger than I had thought. But resistance is futile. All will still be lost. I set a card face down and end my turn." And because of it, Revenge Twin Soul's effect wore off and returned Shooting Star Dragon's defense to 2500.

"It's time for a counterattack," Crow told Yusei.

Yusei nodded and drew his card. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards by sending one to the graveyard. And then I activate my face down, Dimension Voyage! This allows me to special summon as many of my removed from play synchro monsters as I can. So I call forth Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon!" he declared and the dragons returned. "The turn those monsters are special special summoned, their effect are negated and cannot attack but are removed from play during the end phase."

"What are you planning to do with monsters that can't attack or use their effects?" Aporia wondered but Yusei ignored him.

"I switch Shooting Star Dragon to attack mode and activate Trust Chain! This allows me to increase the attack of Shooting Star Dragon by the total attack of all synchro monster I control, but prevents synchro monsters from attacking (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 9600)," he continued.

"You've done it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Our bonds will bring us through despair," Crow added.

"No amount of despair can affect our bonds, which will carve a new future for ourselves," Yusei told them. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack Mekanikle!"

"Have you not realized yet that true despair cannot be beaten so easily?" Aporia asked him. "I activate Banishing Climb! It removes all synchro monsters from play." A hole cracked into the sky which sucked Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon into it before it resealed itself. "And without them, your Shooting Star Dragon returns to 3300 attack."

"I activate the other effect of Trust Chain! By sending it to the graveyard, I can end the battle phase and cancel the attack," Yusei defended and his dragon returned to his side.

Aporia growled. "And that means Banishing Climb's effect wears off as well returning your other pathetic synchro monsters to the field." His friends' other monsters returned to the field. "End your turn quickly, Yusei. How will you deal with true despair?"

Yusei finished, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon and gain its attack," Aporia declared and the monster was sucked into the machine while Meklord Astro Mekanikle's attack rose to 7500. "Next I send Granel Top 5 from my hand to the graveyard so my monster can gain its effects. And its effect allows me to absorb another synchro monster, like your Black-Winged Dragon!" Mekanikle's attack sprung up to 10,300. "Watch as I change the future! The victor is already decided. With 10,300 attack, one attack from Mekanikle is enough to end it all and the new future will be realized." He grinned confidently. "So, Mekanikle, attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Guard Master!" Yusei played. "By removing it from my graveyard from play, I can change Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode and make it unable to be destroyed by battle." The attack is deflected from Shooting Star Dragon and hit a nearby building, damaging it.

"I activate another effect of Mekanikle! By sending a synchro monster equipped to it to the graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of that monster. So I send Red Nova Dragon to the graveyard (Meklord Astro Mekanikle: Attack 6800) and deal you 3500 points of damage!" Aporia fought

"I activate Hardship!" the Signer of the Head defended. "This lowers the attack and defense of Shooting Star Dragon to zero, but also lowers the effect damage inflicted by Mekanikle to zero."

"Then I shall use the effect of Mekanikle again, sending Black-Winged Dragon to the graveyard this time," Aporia declared.

' _Why would he do that? Hardship will only reduce the damage again,'_ he wondered. Black-Winged Dragon was sent to the graveyard lowering Aporia's monster back to 4000 attack points. "I activate Hardship once again to prevent that damage."

Once it resolved, though, Aporia called, "I activate Infinite Feast! This reequips Black-Winged Dragon and Red Nova Dragon to Mekanikle and inflicts 600 points of damage per monster to you for each time for each time Mekanikle has been equipped this turn."

"And since the two dragons were equipped during the Standby Phase and End Phase, Yusei will take 2400 points of damage," Jack calculated.

"I really wish Yusei had Black-Winged Dragon to negate that damage," Crow muttered.

"Eat this!" Aporia ordered angrily and the blast hit Yusei hard as his life points fell to 400. Yusei barely managed to regain control of his duel runner after the blast, the pain in his chest from before only worsening. "And now I gain another 600 life points." Aporia's life points returned to a full 4000. And with two synchro monsters equipped, Mekanikle was back to 10,300 attack points. "I end my turn there. Next turn will be when I settle anything."

' _With only 400 life points left, if I take anymore damage I'll lose,'_ he thought worried.

"Don't hesitate, Yusei," Jack told him. "Our bonds are not broken so easily."

"Our bonds will lead us to victory," Crow added.

Yusei looked at his glowing mark. _'I haven't lost hope,'_ he thought. _'This last card is my find hope. My cards, please answer my call.'_ The cards glowed and he drew. "I activate the effect of Hardship, destroying it and Shooting Star Dragon."

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Aporia asked surprised.

"Because it also destroys all equip cards on the field, including Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon," she answered and the attack of Mekanikle returned to its original 4000.

"Your field is now empty. You have no way to defeat my Meklord," Aporia told me.

"My turn isn't over. I summon Mystic Piper. And now I release it to draw a card and if that card is a monster, I can draw another," Yusei declared and he drew Sonic Chick, allowing him to draw again saying, "In my hand lies hope. I activate my face down, Ghoul Summoner! This revives a synchro monster destroyed this turn and equips it to this card. So I summon Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

"Do you not get it? Synchro monsters are no match for Mekanikle," Aporia asked.

"I activate the other effect of Ghoul Summoner, allowing me to discard one card and revive another synchro monster and take damage equal to its attack," Yusei continued. "And I choose Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)."

"Are you really going to take that damage?" the opponent wondered.

"Black-Winged Dragon has an effect. It gains one Black Feather Counter and loses 700 attack, but also negates the damage," Crow pointed out and Black-Winged Dragon took the damage while its attack lowered to 2100.

"And Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for every tuner monster in the graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack added.

"I then use the effect of Ghoul Summoner again. By discarding another card, I can revive Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)," he called and Crow's dragon gained another counter while lowering to 1400 attack.

"Summoning three synchro monsters in one turn? Is this the true power of a Signer?" Aporia wondered in shock.

"The despair will be overpowered by hope," Yusei told him. "I then activate the effect of Black-Winged Dragon! By removing the two Black Feather Counters on it, I can reduce the attack of your Meklord Astro Mekanikle by 700 for each and inflict the same damage to you." The attack of Mekanikle and Aporia's life points fell to 2600 while Black-Winged Dragon returned to a normal 2800.

"And now Black-Winged Dragon has enough attack to surpass your monster," Crow pointed out.

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Mekanikle! Noble Stream!" Yusei ordered. Aporia's life points fell to 2400, though the opposing member used the effect of Mekanikle to remove a Meklord Emperor component in his graveyard from play, being Granel Guard, to prevent its destruction.

"Take the match, Yusei," Jack told him.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Mekanikle as well! Burning Soul!" he continued. Aporia's life points fell to 500, but he removed Granel Attack from play to prevent his monster's destruction.

"I… I'm going to lose!" Aporia realized in utter shock.

"Our hope has surpassed your despair," Yusei proclaimed. "Shooting Star Dragon, finish this now! Attack with Stardust Mirage!" His dragon attacked and destroyed Mekanikle and finished off Aporia's life points.

"How could my plan fail?! It couldn't have after coming so far!" Aporia exclaimed devastated. He reached out his hand which suddenly blew up. Jack, Crow, and Yusei pulled over to the side of the road as Aporia's damaged runner sped past them and ramped into the water where it blew to pieces.


	11. One Last Explanation

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 10: One Last Explanation**

Jack, Crow, and Yusei pulled over to the side of the road as Aporia's damaged runner sped past them and ramped into the water where it blew to pieces. The three Signers demounted their runners.

"Nice win, Yusei," Jack complimented.

"The three of us did it," he stated. "We should get back to our other friends." They looked up to see Moro watching them, approval on her face.

"You're going to be leaving now, aren't you, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "But we can talk to the others first. So I don't just disappear on them." Jack and Crow nodded and they returned to the stadium.

The twins, Bruno, and Akiza rushed over to congratulate them once they arrived and they were quickly followed by Mina, Carly, and Stephanie who hurried to compliment Jack. Trudge, Team Ragnarok, and Elsworth also came and began to praise them.

"Thanks, guys," Yusei told them.

"Think it's over, Yusei?" Luna asked him.

He looked at the sky to see it clearing. "Yeah," he answered. "For you guys, at least. What we need to worry about now is keeping that future that Yliaster supposedly came from from happening."

"Right," they all agreed.

"We'll make sure of it," Crow assured and they all smiled in relief that it was all over.

"Wait, what do you mean just for _us_?" Akiza asked. "What are you going to do?" They looked as Moro came running up beside Yusei who looked at her calmly the others were shock. "What is that? It's not a duel monster."

"I am Wolf God Moro, Akiza Izinski," the wolf answered, surprising all but the three male Signers and Team Ragnarok.

"Wolf God?" Trudge questioned.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "And she's my mother." They went wide eyed in shock. "I'm not really human, guys. Not anymore. Over a hundred years ago, my parents left me to be sacrificed to Moro as an infant. But she took me in as her own. The great Forest Spirit, who is the god and embodiment of life and death, gave me eternal life and made me a spirit, for the most part. There is a small fraction in me that is human. But most of me is a spirit. I grew up in a forest known by us as the Forest of Life. No human is allowed in there. We scare them off, or we kill them. And that was pretty much how I was raised. Fighting to defend my home and family. And that's what I'm doing after this, once I get back."

"You're leaving?" Luna asked sadly.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "And I don't think we'll ever see each other again after this. Since you won't be allowed in the Forest of Life. Not without a valid reason or blessing from the Forest Spirit."

"But, Yusei…" Leo trailed off.

"I'm sorry, guys," he told them. "But I've been away from my home and living with humans for too long. It's time I head back."

"Yusei… Don't leave us…" Akiza tried.

"I understand you find my son as a true friend. I respect that. But he is still the Prince of the Spirits as marked by the Forest Spirit. And made obvious by the crystal arrowhead the Forest Spirit gave him many years ago. He could not have stayed with you forever. And would you really want him to have to watch you get old and die while he doesn't age at all?" They looked down sadly.

Yusei easily jumped onto Moro's back, surprising them considering how high the jump was. He sighed. "I am sorry that I have to leave like this. And that I waited so long to tell you. But I hope you understand that this is something I have to do. Maybe we will see each other again. As much as it is doubtful, it is possible. So until then, take care of my runner." They gave a small, sad nod. Moro then took off with Yusei on her back.

"Yusei will come back, right? We will see him again?" Luna asked sadly.

"I'm sure we will, Luna," Crow assured.

"I'm just worried it's not in the way we'll want," Akiza commented.

Jack nodded. "Let's just hope that that feeling is wrong."

 _End of Act I: His Truth_


	12. Meeting Again

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 _Act II: Prince of the Spirits_

 **Chapter 11: Meeting Again**

It was a year since Yliaster was defeated and Yusei left. The world was becoming better and brighter. And things were at total peace. But that didn't change how sad and out of place everything felt between Leo and the other Signers without Yusei around.

Akiza seemed to be hurt the most. She wanted to see him again. Tell him so much that she didn't get to tell him. And now, it seemed like she'll never see him again.

But the feeling they were all having was like that of something bad coming. And it involved Yusei. It worried them. Especially since all of them had the same feelings clinging onto them like a leech.

Now, they sat in the two eldest men's apartment, completely silent and everyone was sorting through their own thoughts. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop in the room. There wasn't even the sound of breathing.

It wasn't a happy or even an okay day, that day. It was the year anniversary of Yusei's departure. Every anniversary, whether it be a week, a month, or a year, the thought of him hurt more and more.

They never realized how much they relied on Yusei to help them with anything until he left. When he left, it felt like his beacon of light that he brought that had shone for everyone had left with him. There wasn't even a remnant left.

Suddenly, the Signers were forced to look at their right arms as they began to burn. Their marks were glowing bright.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as the light got brighter and brighter.

"I don't know," Crow answered, straining a bit.

That's when the Crimson Dragon appeared and grabbed them before darting off.

. . .

When the others woke up, they found themselves in a forest. They walked around a bit before seeing something. It looked familiar to the two men.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

It appeared again, only in front of them. It was a small little spirit. Crow explained, "I think Yusei called these little spirits 'Kodamas'. He said they help those in the forest and bring good luck. They're also a sign that the forest is healthy. They appeared when Yusei first explained his spirit side to us the night before the duel against Team Ragnarok and Team New World."

"They're kind of cute," Luna commented. It waved at them and began to walk in a direction. "I think… It wants us to follow it." They slowly did. Once they got to a river, it disappeared. But they noticed dead cattle and crates flowing down the river. It seemed recent.

They then heard movement a bit farther up the stream, just behind a waterfall. They hurried up and noticed a familiar, giant wolf laying on the shore, a gunshot wound in her chest. But she was still breathing.

"Is that…?" Leo trailed off.

"Moro?" Akiza followed.

They turned as two smaller wolves and a familiar man on their back hurried up. Yusei had a fur cape on his back. His tank top was now a black skin tank top and he wore the same pants. His shoes were changed to that of cloth.

He ran up to his wolf mother who slowly stood up. He began to suck out some bad blood from the wound, spitting it into the river. It was probably to rid it of any bacteria and hurting items. Though the watchers had no doubt that the mother wolf had an iron bullet in her.

Each one of them knew what that meant. The twins and Akiza got an explanation of what happened when a human bullet infected a spirit. It worried them for Moro's sake.

Moro began growling, looking towards them. Yusei looked towards them as he finished, and he didn't seem happy. He seemed shocked and upset. He stared at him as he wiped the blood off his mouth. They were just shocked at how he was looking at them.

They got up so their old friend could see them easier. "Yusei, is that you?!" Crow called.

He didn't say anything.

"Yusei, come on!" Jack called. "Talk to us, already! We haven't seen you in a year!"

He gave a light, warning glare. He got on one of the smaller wolves as his mother walked away. As they hurried off, Yusei merely ordered, "Get out of here!" That shocked them. He then disappeared behind the brush. One of the smaller wolves dragging a cattle with it.

"Yusei!" Luna called worried.

"Did Yusei help kill all these animals and hurt the humans?" Akiza asked.

"They were probably from humans who were trying to hurt the forest," Leo tried to reason.

"If he's here, though," Crow began as they returned to the forest edge that they came from, "that means this is the Forest of Life."

Another Kodama appeared in front of them. It twisted its head a bit and let it go, making the bobble head like sound. Several others came up and began to come around them.

"Hey, could you be kind enough to help us find Yusei?" Akiza asked gently. It seemed nervous. "Please?"

It gave a shaking of the head, seeming more in agreement than refusal. It then began to walk off towards the rest of the forest. They followed slowly, more and more showing themselves happily. Some other ones even came by and played at their feet. They were trying not to step on those ones.

They looked at all the Kodama. There were thousands of them, and none looked the same as the other. They followed it through a tree and quickly found themselves in a vast opening. It was absolutely beautiful with large, moss covered tree in a few places, crystal clear water running through it, and an island in the center of it all.

"This place is beautiful," Luna commented.

"And I feel such strong, ancient energy here," Akiza answered. "An energy that I've never felt before."

They walked for a bit when Crow noticed wolf prints along with another pair of human printed on the ground. "Yusei and the wolves were here," he commented.

"This must be the deepest area of the Forest of Life," Jack stated. "Where the Forest Spirit sometimes comes. They must come here a lot."

"We should rest a bit here," Akiza suggested. They nodded. She went to the edge of the ground and kneeled when she noticed another set on tracks on a small patch of ground in the water. "Hey, guys! There are more tracks here." They hurried over and looked at it. Another print next to them was made in the soil underneath the water. "And they were made recently."

"I wonder if it was the Forest Spirit," Leo suggested.

They looked around carefully when they noticed an area where light would block all features except the shape. They noticed a herd of deer walking by. But then a creature that definitely wasn't a deer by the antlers and the shape of its face followed. It looked at them calmly. It then turned and walked away.

"Was that the Forest Spirit?" Luna wondered.

"Yusei said that during the day, the Forest Spirit looks like a deer, but with more antlers and a human face, right?" Jack recalled.

Crow nodded. "That creature had a lot of antlers and it didn't have a normal deer face. And it knew we were here when none of the other deer did."

"Then it had to be the Forest Spirit," Akiza proclaimed. She felt something tugging on her leg a bit. She looked to see a Kodama there. It seemed a bit worried. "Hey, little guy. Something wrong?" It waved for them to follow. They slowly did so.

They followed it and soon found themselves on the edge of the Forest of Life. In the distance, they could see a small town. But it had smoke stacks coming from it. Like from a factory.

"I wonder if that's where that Eboshi woman Yusei mentioned is," Crow commented.

"Even if it is, we can't exactly go there and start telling her to stop trying to take down the Forest," Akiza stated. "We'd probably get killed. But it does seem like they're making something there. But they have that giant wall around the town. We're not getting in there easily."

"Bullets, I'm guessing," Jack answered. They began to talk about ways of getting in or at least talking to Eboshi. See if there was a way to peacefully resolve the situation. The sun began to disappear and it was soon gone beneath the horizon.

After a bit, they went to approach the town when they noticed the two smaller wolves with Yusei on one of the wolve's back came out of the Forest. Yusei had a mask up on his head and there was a sword on his waist. They seemed like they were about to attack the town.

"Yusei!" Luna called as they ran to try to intercept. "Wait!"

He looked at them as the wolves came to a stop. None of them seemed happy to see the five. They stopped in front of them and the wolves growled in warning.

Yusei asked, "What do you think you're doing here? How did you find this place?"

"We didn't," Crow asked. "The Crimson Dragon brought us here."

Yusei looked at his mark and sighed, seeming in frustration. "You guys need to find a way back to New Domino. This isn't your fight."

"It is our fight, Yusei!" Jack argued. "You're our friend. You can't just push us out like this. Especially since it was the Crimson Dragon that brought us here. It wasn't like it was our choice."

"Are you really about to go attack that town?" Akiza asked.

"We need to try to take down Eboshi," the wolf Yusei was on stated angrily. It sounded male.

"She hurt our mother! We're not letting her get away with that!" the other wolf, who sounded female, answered.

"Isn't there another time to try to go at her?" Luna asked. "Is now really the time?"

"The Yusei I knew would never go after someone in revenge," Crow stated. "Let alone _kill_ someone."

"Eboshi is a danger to more than just the Forest," Yusei replied sternly. "She sells her guns and weapons to everyone who should not have them. She sells them to those who wish for war. And she's been using them to kill my family."

"But you could die if you went at her!" Jack argued.

"I'm not afraid to die," Yusei fought. "I'd do anything to get Eboshi and the humans out of the Forest." That honestly shocked them a bit. Suddenly, a rock was thrown and hit the ground to the side. They looked to see giant apes throwing things at them. "The Ape Tribe…" The wolves growled at them. "Alright, what do you want?!"

The male wolf growled, "Apes… How dare you show such disrespect to the Wolf Clan!"

The seeming to be leader ape stated sternly, "This is our forest. The humans… give them to us. Give us the humans and go!"

"You go!" the male wolf argued. "Before my fangs find you!"

"We will not go," the lead ape denied. "We will eat the humans." The others tensed while Yusei seemed surprised.

Another ape said, "Yes. Let us eat the man creatures."

"Are you crazy?!" Yusei asked. "Just what happened to make the Ape Tribe change this way? Since when do apes eat the flesh of a human?"

"If we eat the humans, we will steal their strength and we will drive the other humans away," the lead ape answered.

Another ape followed, "Give us the man creatures!"

"Stop this!" Yusei ordered as he got off his wolf. "You know you can't possess the human's strength by _eating_ them. All that'll do is make you into something else. Something even worse than human!"

The lead ape then retorted, "We plant trees, humans tear them up. The Forest does no come back. If we kill the humans, we will save the Forest."

"You can't give up! We'll find a way!" Yusei told them. "The Forest Spirit is with us! Go on planting your trees and someday we'll beat them!"

"The Forest Spirit will not fight. We will all die. Wolf Boy does not care. He spent years with the humans," the lead ape argued.

Yusei glared in anger. The female wolf immediately ordered angrily. "Enough! I'll bite your head off, you chattering ape!" The two wolves went to attack the apes which quickly dispersed.

"Stop, guys!" Yusei ordered. "Just leave them alone!" Eventually the two wolves came back, still seeming upset. "Don't worry about them. It's alright. You two go on ahead now. I'll deal with these humans." They reluctantly ran off towards their home. Yusei turned to them with a glare. "You don't belong here. You need to get out of here. Now."

"We're not just leaving without you. Even you know something bad is coming. You'll need our help," Jack argued.

"The only thing bad coming is the chance of Eboshi reaching the Realm of the Forest Spirit," Yusei argued. "If she does that, that's when bad things will happen. And the bad things will happen to her. You don't need to be around to help with that."

"We're staying here and helping you, Yusei. That's the end of it," Crow declared.

Yusei gave a light glare of warning at them. "You do not know or understand what you're getting yourselves into. I don't want you involved, so get out of here now."

"We're not leaving you, Yusei," Akiza stated sternly. "We understand that this will be dangerous. We understand that we may have to hurt some people to help. But we want to help you find a way to make humans and the spirits live in peace. And keep the Forest alive."

Yusei groaned. "Come with me." He began to walk through the Forest and they stayed close behind him. Kodama appeared around them, watching carefully as they walked. They reached the deepest part of the Forest. The others recognized it as where the Kodama first led them to. "This is the Realm of the Forest."

"It's so beautiful," Luna commented.

That's when all the Kodama began to send off their noises and it began to sound like thunder. They looked as the creature from before began to walk up. Yusei immediately kneeled in respect. It looked at his friends carefully before it looked at Yusei. The human spirit nodded. He slowly stood up. They watched as the Forest Spirit turned to the sky as the stars came out. His body began to turn into a starry like mass and his horns elongated and began to curve down his back as his neck grew tall. He eventually became larger and taller than a skyscraper and more humanoid than before.

"Is he…?" Luna whispered.

"He's becoming the Nightwalker," Yusei finished with the answer. The Forest Spirit then began to walk away. "Now, we need. The Forest Spirit has permitted you his blessing to be in the Forest. Mother will know of this as well. He and the Kodama have probably spread it around the entire Forest of Life by now. But for tonight, you're staying here." They nodded.

They sat down on the ground. The little Kodama hurried up, seeming happy as they ran around behind and around their bodies. A few Kodama jumped onto Yusei, some of which he had to catch before they fell. It was actually kind of cute to the humans.

"Yusei… You seem like you've changed a bit since we last saw you," Akiza stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he told them. "You change a lot, when you come back to the life you once knew, after being stuck in a place like New Domino for so long."

"'Stuck in a place like New Domino'?" Crow questioned. "Was New Domino City just some place to you?"

"Any human city is just some place to me, Crow. Yes, I did have some great times with you guys and had friends. But New Domino never was and never will be my home," Yusei answered. That surprised them a bit. "If you knew the Forest like I do and if you grew up here, you'd agree that this should always be my home." They noticed a couple Kodama on his shoulder hug his neck a little bit. It was kind of touching. "Thanks, guys."

"So what exactly did the Forest Spirit say to you?" Jack asked. "He didn't speak aloud like Moro or your wolf siblings."

"The Forest Spirit talks telepathically. And only to those he believes needs to be talked to at the time," Yusei answered. "He was simply telling me that he was okay with you guys being in the Forest. And if worse come to worse…" He sighed. "He's okay with you helping us stop Eboshi."

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping her?" Leo asked.

"Disabling her, killing her, pick your choice," Yusei answered, shocking them. "Any way to make it so she never could or would want to touch this forest again."

"You really have changed since coming back…" Crow commented. "The Yusei I knew wouldn't have ever wanted to hurt someone that much. Especially killing someone."

"Had to find some way to blend in with the humans and not get questions," Yusei answered. "Now, it's late. You need sleep after today. Lay down. I'll wake you up at sunrise." They nodded slowly, not wanting to argue and they knew they were all tired after today's events.

Each of them quickly fell asleep, Yusei wrapped in his cloak.


	13. Wolves to Boars

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 12: Wolves to Boars**

The next morning, the others woke up to Yusei's urging. They sat up. They were honestly surprised how comfortable the ground was here. They didn't even have any sore muscles or stiff bones.

Yusei handed each of them what seemed to be a cooked piece of meat. "This should sustain you for a while."

He immediately began to eat his. It was a tough piece of meat to chew, but each human managed. While Yusei seemed to have no problem eating it.

"Where did you even get this meat?" Crow asked.

"Killed a couple large rabbits," Yusei answered. "Cooked the meat since you guys can't have it raw."

"Can you have it raw?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Used to be the only way I had it. But cooked meat is okay. On rare occasions I'll eat the meat cooked, if I want to. I had to cook it for you guys anyway. So why not just have mine cooked as well?"

"True enough," Jack agreed as they finished.

They turned as Moro walked up with her two wolf pups at her side. Yusei immediately stood and was in front of his friends. A herd of giant boars came up.

The lead boar immediately told the wolves who stepped forward a bit more, "We are here to kill the humans and save the Forest. Why are the humans here, Moro?!"

"Humans are everywhere these days," she answered. "Go back to your own mountain. Kill them there. The man with black hair, I know you've heard of. His name is Yusei, he's the Prince of the Spirits."

"We know of the Prince of the Spirits, so we will not harm him. But we will kill humans here! We will save _this_ forest. What are the _other_ humans doing here?!" the lead boar retorted.

"They were guided here by another godly force. The Forest Spirit gave them his blessing to be in the Forest. He told me directly. I know you heard of it. Whether through his calls or the Kodama. He spared them. They are not our enemy!" Yusei explained.

"Forest Spirit spared _them_?! Spared the lives of those lonesome runts?!" the leader exclaimed seeming angry as they all gave shouts of anger. "Why didn't he save Nago?! Was he not the guardian of the Forest?! Why?!"

"The Forest Spirit gives life and takes life away," Moro told them. "Life and death are his alone. Or have you boars forgotten that?"

"You lie!" the leader boar retorted. The humans there were getting tense, not sure what to do. "You must have begged the Forest Spirit to spare their lives! But you did not beg for Nago, did you?"

"Nago was afraid to die," Moro answered as Yusei glared warningly. "Now, I, too, carry within my breast a poison human bullet." Yusei looked at her alarmed and worried. "Nago fled and the darkness took him. I remain and contemplate my death."

Yusei ran up to his mother. "Mother, please ask the Forest Spirit to save you."

"I have lived long enough, Yusei," she told him gently. "Soon, the Forest Spirit will let me rest forever."

"All these years, you've defended the Forest Spirit. He must save you," he argued.

"You are not fooling us!" the lead boar cut in angrily. "Nago was beautiful and strong. He would not have run from anything! You wolves must've eaten him!"

"Quiet!" Yusei ordered. "Watch what you say, you filthy pig!"

They turned as an old looking, grey boar came up. He was quite a big larger than the rest. Moro seemed relieved to see him as the other boars made way. "Okkoto…" the mother wolf greeted. "Finally, a boar who will listen to reason."

The boar walked up to the humans and Yusei told him, "Lord Okkoto, wait. You shouldn't hurt them."

The mighty boar looked at Yusei. But he was more sniffing her. "Ahh…" he greeted. "You are the legendary Prince of the Spirits. Moro's once human child. And, in a way, a child of the Forest Spirit." That surprised the humans a bit.

"You're blind," Yusei commented, seeming a bit surprised as the boar blew some air on him.

"Stand back," Okkoto told the Prince of the Spirits. "I will not harm them unless they show harm."

Yusei slowly stepped away, surprising his friends. They were a bit worried of what exactly this boar would do to them. Okkoto stepped up to the humans and sniffed each of them.

"I believe you all," the seeming to be lord of the boars stated. "The Forest Spirit's energies and scents have been placed on each one of you through his gifts. You have been welcomed among us. Why, though, I am not certain. But you are not our enemies. As for Nago, I have heard of what happened myself and I have learned the rumors to be true. Along with his death." The other boars looked down sadly. "But you cannot bring anymore humans into this forest. Or I will have to kill you."

"You cannot win against the humans," Moro told him. "Their guns will destroy you all."

"Look on my tribe, Moro," Okkoto told her. "We grow small, and we grow stupid. We will soon be nothing but squealing game that the humans hunt for their meat."

"You'd risk everything on one last battle? That's just what the humans want," she responded gently.

"I do not ask for the help of the Wolf Tribe. Even if every one of us dies, it will be a battle the humans will never forget," Okkoto replied. He then walked off with the boars.

The wolves, Yusei, and the group of humans then noticed the Forest Spirit standing on the water, drinking it a bit. Yusei whispered the mighty god's name gently and in respect. It looked at them before leaving the area.

"Come with us for now, humans friends of Yusei," Moro told them. "You can introduce yourselves at our home. You'll be staying there until we can find a way to get you back to New Domino."

They nodded and followed her, Yusei, and the two wolve pups up the mountain into a cave high on a hill of rocks. There, the humans properly and respectfully introduced themselves and they talked for a while, Moro asking most of the questions. Eventually, night fell and the group went to sleep.


	14. Night Talks

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 13: Night Talks**

That night, Akiza woke up on the leaves the wolves had gathered that the rest of them could use as beds. Yusei was asleep, wrapped in his fur cloak. The other friends had gotten a few blankets that Yusei had snatched in the past.

Akiza sighed as she looked at Yusei. He seemed so at peace while he slept. So much more like she originally knew him as. It didn't really bother her to see him change like this. She didn't understand why, but she okay that he had gone back to who he truly was. Maybe it was because she understood that he had to hide most of his real self so he could fit in with humans. Maybe it was because she was happy to actually, truly know him now. Or maybe it was because she knew the way he was now had the right to be like this.

She slowly got up and walked outside the cave. She walked out to the end of the rock ledge of a cliff that the cave sat on. She heard Moro come behind her.

"You know you need sleep, Akiza," the wolf god told her. She looked at the wolf. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long and dangerous day."

"I get that feeling, too," she answered. "But then I'm worried what will happen to Yusei. Maybe even more than I am for the Forest Spirit. And I'm worried for the Forest Spirit a lot more than I had expected I would."

"The Forest Spirit's energy weaves through all life on this planet. Through you, Yusei, the animal gods, the trees, everything that lives the Forest Spirit energy goes through it. Each person is a leaf on the branches of his tree. While some humans choose to ignore the feeling of care for it and want to kill the Forest Spirit, at one point or another, even they will feel the sorrow if the Forest Spirit falls," Moro explained. "He gives us and every creature and human life every day. And then he takes it away when the time is right, in an endless cycle of energies."

"Moro, what will happen to Yusei if the Forest Spirit does die?" Akiza asked, concerned. "I promise you, I don't want to see that happen. But if it does, what happens to Yusei? Especially since the Forest Spirit named him the 'Prince of the Spirits' and he is the king of the spirits."

"I will never want this to happen. But the Forest Spirit made Yusei his successor. If the Forest Spirit were to fall, all his abilities and energy, all his responsibility, would fall unto Yusei. And Yusei would forever have to lead the spirits and keep the balance between life and death stable," Moro answered.

"Why would the Forest Spirit put that on him, though? Does Yusei even know?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, Yusei is aware of this," Moro answered. "The Forest Spirit did this because of the heart and soul he saw within Yusei when he was an infant. He felt it was right. To be honest, it is the only reason that Yusei is immortal. If the Forest Spirit had not made him his successor and the Prince of the Spirits, Yusei would've lived as long as a human. You would not have met him."

"There's a part of me that wishes I could stay here with Yusei," Akiza stated as she looked at the Forest. "Stay here with him and you when it's all over. Help him keep the Forest safe. Because this Forest really is beautiful. I've never seen one like it."

"That is the beautiful of this forest. Of the Forest of Life," Moro answered. "Your powers could help immensely in this fight. But I am unsure if the Forest Spirit could give you eternal life. And if you stayed here and he could not, Yusei would have to watch you slowly get older and older, and eventually die."

"That's why I said 'a part of me'. Because that other part doesn't want Yusei to suffer like that," Akiza stated. "As much as I want Yusei with me for the rest of my life, I won't put him through that pain."

"You truly care for my son, don't you?" Moro answered.

"I do," Akiza admitted, her honesty clear and genuine. She looked down a bit. "Are the boars and Okkoto on the move, yet?"

"Unfortunately," Moro answered. "The boars are marching. The trees cry out as they die. But you cannot hear them. I stand here, I listen to the pain of the Forest, and feel the ache of the bullet in my chest, and I dream of the day where I will finally crunch Eboshi's head in my jaws."

"Moro, why can't the Forest and the humans live together?" Akiza asked. "I know Eboshi has done things that are too wrong for words. And I know she plans to do things like kill the Forest Spirit. But she's just one human who brainwashed the people who follow her. Why can't you find a way for the Forest to coexist with humans? Why can't we stop this fight now?"

"The humans are gathering for the final battle. The flames of their guns will burn us all," Moro replied. "But even if we kill one like Eboshi and her followers, there are others similar to her who will rise and take her place one day. Almost all humans create a cycle like this. Eboshi is just one human now. But another human will come back and take her place. It's a sad and endless cycle."

"And what happens then? If the Forest Spirit does die, won't that make Yusei a target?" Akiza asked. "Yusei once told me that if all people can agree on something or even if it's just a majority, the rest will eventually follow. So even if Eboshi and her followers are killed, if we made peace quickly after and all tried to coexist, wouldn't there be a chance no one would take Eboshi's place?"

"Perhaps," Moro answered. "But would this peace last forever? You know humans will eventually stray from their ancestors' path. While maybe for a while humans and the Forest will coexist, eventually humans will return to their old ways and the war will begin again."

"But isn't a while better than continuing this battle constantly? It would allow the animal gods to rebuild their forests and heal, restore their tribes," Akiza reasoned. "And then, if it does start again, you'll be better equipped to fight the humans again, right?"

"Perhaps," Moro agreed. "We'll just have to see what happens in the end. Only wolves seem to have the reasonable mindset nowadays. And soon, I will have to prepare for my death."

"Will Yusei really be okay when you die?" Akiza asked.

"I have raised him strong and well. He, like his siblings, Tsukiko and Haru, will be sad in the beginning. But they will be fine in the end," Moro told her. "Have that faith in my son, Akiza."

"I do," she agreed.

"Now, you should get a bit more rest," Moro answered. "I must get some rest as well. Save my strength for the time to take that damn woman's head off." Akiza gave a small nod as went back into the cave and back asleep.


	15. To The Battle

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 14: To The Battle**

Jack and the others woke up to see the wolves and Yusei gone. They hurried out and looked around. They noticed one of the wolves, Haru, watching them from beyond the trees. They hurried up to him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Where's Yusei?"

"Yusei is with our mother. Watching as the boars prepare their assault and as the humans prepare theirs," Haru explained. "You'd best stay in the cave until this is over. Or until you are needed. And if you are, Tsukiko will come get you. Yusei would not want you in this danger." He then took off, too fast for the humans to even hope of catching up or keeping track of where he went.

They looked around the area, thinking the Kodama might help them. But the entire forest was silent. It felt strange.

"I wonder where the Kodama went," Leo commented.

"I'm guessing Eboshi and her friends are scaring even them today," Crow suggested.

"Which is bad because even Yusei and Moro said they were the fearless spirits," Jack commented.

They then began to smell it. "Do you smell smoke, too?" Akiza asked. "Eboshi must be burning the Forest."

"Why, though?" Luna asked.

"Anger the boars," Crow realized. "It'll make them basically blind."

"I hope Yusei will be alright," Leo commented.

"If things go wrong, Tsukiko will come get us," Akiza assured. "But I'm afraid we won't make it in time."

. . .

Yusei arrived by his mother side with a spear in hand, hiding behind some trees that was on a ledge which overlooked the battleground. Some people were sending strange smoke into the air.

Yusei covered his nose a bit. "It stinks. And it burns my eyes."

"That's what they want," Moro told him. "They're trying to kill our sense of smell."

Yusei looked to see Eboshi walking up on the main cliff. "It's Eboshi." The woman looked in their direction. "She knows we're out here."

"It's a trap," Moro told him. "And a stupid one."

Yusei looked at his mother, a bit surprised. "What?"

"They're trying to lure the boars out of the forest," Moro explained. Yusei tensed in a bit of worry. "The humans are planning something."

"Then we have to find Okkoto while there's still time to stop him," Yusei told his mother. "Or else they'll all be killed!"

"Okkoto's too stubborn. He won't listen. None of them will," Moro responded. "They may even know it's a trap. The boars are a proud race. The last one left alive will still be charging blindly forward."

Yusei then noticed the trees getting chopped down. "Are they chopping the trees down to make the boars angry?"

"Yes. It makes them stupid," Moro replied.

Yusei planted his spear in the ground for a second. Yusei held Moro's head for a moment. "Mother, I have to go. Okkoto's blind. I have to be his eyes. You understand?"

"Do as you must," Moro permitted. "You know, Akiza wanted to share her life with you."

"It doesn't matter," Yusei told his mother. "I can be okay friends with a few, but I still hate all humans."

Haru came up and explained that Yusei's friends were at the caves until they are needed. Moro told them to stay with Yusei while she went to the Forest Spirit.

"We understand, Mother," Yusei told her while his wolf siblings nodded. He grabbed his spear and boarded Haru. "Let's go!"

They hurried off and joined the running horde of boars. They came next to a boar. Yusei called to it, "The Moro Tribe has come to fight with can I find Lord Okkoto?" It told him the location. "Thanks. Good luck, my friends."

The wolves then hurried off to get to Okkoto and kill Eboshi.


	16. Coming

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 15: Coming**

Akiza, Jack, Crow, and the twins waited for what felt like hours. Suddenly, they turned as Tsukiko ran up, covered in blood but okay for the most part.

"Tsukiko!" Akiza called.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "But I need your help getting to Yusei and Okkoto. Yusei is trying to lead Okkoto to the Forest Spirit to help him. But I fear Eboshi and her men are not far behind."

"Can you carry all of us?" Crow asked.

"No, I can only take one of you," Tsukiko answered. "Akiza, you have powers, correct? Mother and Yusei mentioned it." She nodded. "We may need them. Come with me."

"Akiza, you need to let us come with you," Jack told her.

"I can't," Akiza answered. "It's not like you guys can catch up with Tsukiko and we need to help Yusei. If Tsukiko wants me, I'm going. But we can't force her to carry more than one." She got on the wolf, with a bit of help from her.

"Akiza, are you sure?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure," she answered. "I'll be back with Yusei as soon as we find him."

"In the meantime, stay in the cave," Tsukiko ordered. "If anything wrong happens with the Forest Spirit, you need to stay clear of him. For all we know, he could try to kill everything in sight."

"Right," they agreed nervously. Tsukiko and Akiza quickly took off while the others went into the cave.

. . .

Yusei was helping Okkoto towards the Realm of the Forest Spirit. But the boar god was extremely weak and wounded. He could barely even walk.

Yusei told the boar gently, "We're almost to the pool of the Forest Spirit. Just a little farther. Keep going."

Haru and Yusei paused as they heard something. Okkoto suddenly slipped on the rocks and began to fall. Yusei tried to catch him but was thrown a bit and landed against the rocks hard. They heard the noise again. But it was louder.

"Okay, what was that?" Yusei wondered in a whisper. He hurried to the lord of the boar tribe. "Lord Okkoto, something's wrong. We have to keep moving."

Haru came by Yusei's side glaring while Yusei looked in the same direction. The wolf stated, "Something's out there."

"But what? There's so much blood in the air, I can't smell it," Yusei commented. Suddenly, tree branches began to come down from above them. They flipped up and Yusei called, "I should've known it was you!"

The lead ape yelled, "You did this! Because of you, the Forest will die!"

"You're wrong!" Yusei argued and smacked away a branch. "We've all been fighting to save it. This is the thanks you give us?!"

"You bring bad things," the leader retorted. "Bad things come in neither human nor animal."

"What do you mean 'bad things come in neither human nor animal'?" Yusei asked. He flipped as mice began scurrying away in fright.

The apes called, "They're coming! It's the end for us!" They hurried away.

Yusei glared in the direction the mice were coming from while Haru growled in anger. Both of them were tense and ready for anything. They looked a bit closer in the distance to see a bunch of boars appear from behind the rocks. But the boars there were only skins.

Okkoto then began to smell them. "They've come back…" Yusei looked at him in alarm. "My warriors!" The boar began to get up. "They've come back to me from the land of the dead!" He gave a calling. "Forward my warriors!"

"Lord Okkoto, listen!" Yusei called but the boar wasn't. He began to walk towards the Realm of the Forest Spirit. The wolf and human growled a bit as the disguised humans hurried to follow Okkoto. Yusei hurried to try to stop the leading boar, having to run to keep up with the boar. "No, Lord Okkoto! Your warriors haven't come back to you!" He looked back to see the disguised creatures approaching and following. "Those are humans wearing the skins of your warriors! To hide their scent! It's a trick!" The boar continued to hurry to the Forest Spirit. "Don't you understand?! It's just a human trick to get us to lead them to the Forest Spirit!" Yusei had to pause for a moment as the boar lord rammed through a boulder. But the Prince of the Spirits quickly caught up.

Okkoto called, "Come out, Forest Spirit! If you are truly master here, give my warrior the power to slay the humans! And be victorious!"

"Stop, Lord Okkoto!" Yusei tried again. "Please! You got to listen!"

"Yusei!" Haru called. Yusei then noticed how the boars surrounded them now. "They're all around us. Lord Okkoto's done for. Leave him!"

"No!" Yusei refused. "I won't let him turn into a demon like Nago did! Tell Mother that the humans are setting a trap for the Forest Spirit. She'll know what to do." Yusei flinched back a bit as Okkoto ran through another rock and branches. "You have to hurry, or it could mean the end for all of us!" Haru got a bit closer. Yusei scratched his head and bit and urged again, "Go on, now." Haru turned and jumped over the disguises and hurried towards finding his mother.

They came to a small dip in the hill when Okkoto fell weakly. The disguised humans surrounded them and Yusei grabbed his spear, getting ready to defend the hurt boar. He watched all of them carefully. The humans approached slowly and cautiously. Yusei immediately threatened them to stay back. He heard a howl from Tsukiko.

"Akiza…?" he whispered. That's when Okkoto cried out in pain, spitting blood up. Yusei flipped over the giant boar and slashed at the humans to get them clear.

Okkoto whispered in agony, "I burn… The flames growing inside of me…"

Yusei flipped to see dark, blood red growth began sprouting all over Okkoto. He immediately began to try to get them off, telling the boar god, "Fight it! Don't let yourself become a demon!" That's when a large rock hit his head and he was knocked out.

. . .

Akiza and Tsukiko heard another howl as they stood on top of a cliff. "Is it Yusei?" the Signer asked the wolf.

"He's in danger," Tsukiko answered.

"Let's go then!" Akiza stated. She got back on the wolf and they hurried off.

. . .

Yusei began to wake up, only to struggle as he was being carried by Okkoto, trapped by the growth on the boar. Eventually, it surrounded almost all of him, save a foot.

"Lord Okkoto! Stop!" he called. But the boar didn't and got up, continuing to walk towards the Forest Spirit.

. . .

Akiza caught sight of a woman in front of a line of men with guns. In four men's hands was a crate of some sort. Akiza had a feeling that it was for the Forest Spirit's head.

They paused for a moment as they were fired at. They looked at Akiza. The woman greeted, "So there's a wolf girl, too, now, huh?" She laughed. "Did the Prince of the Spirits get you to join him, too?"

"No!" Akiza answered. "He's a friend from when he stayed at a human city, though. But I'm here to help him. But I'm guessing you're Eboshi that they keep talking about."

The woman laughed. "I see my reputation precedes me. What is it that you want?"

"Forget about the Forest Spirit! Its head and blood will not give you immortality! It will only curse you and kill you!" Akiza told him. "There are better things to go after than this! After all, I honestly want for the Forest and humans to live together in peace." She looked at the wolf. "If she's smart, she'll listen. But right now, let's get to Yusei." The wolf took off fast.

They reached the Realm of the Forest Spirit. Akiza got off the wolf. She looked up to see the moon nearly being the time of night that the change would happen.


	17. Death

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 16: Death**

Tsukiko told her, "We need to hurry." Akiza nodded and they hurried around. They noticed Moro and were quickly at her side.

"Moro! Are you okay?" Akiza asked, worried. She seemed exhausted and didn't respond. The Signer looked around for any sign of her friend. "Yusei! It's Akiza! Yusei!"

Suddenly, she heard him call back, seeming strained, "Akiza!"

She looked around when she began to find the source of the sound. She noticed Okkoto coming forth covered in darker blood red growth.

"Okkoto's… turned into a demon," Akiza commented. Tsukiko growled and got ready to fight.

Boar skins surrounded her with Tsukiko pushed outside the circle, and she knew humans were hiding in them. She looked at them with a tense, warning glare. The humans pointed dart guns towards her.

"Leave, girl," a human whispered warningly.

"Fight me and the Forest Spirit will never come," Akiza retorted. She looked towards the demonized boar and began to approach it. The fake boars made way, but didn't move too much. "Lord Okkoto! Calm down! Please, let me have Yusei! Please! Let him go!" He didn't move. So she called out, "Yusei! Are you there?! It's me! Akiza!" Okkoto roared and Akiza noticed her friend's leg get completely covered by the growth. "Yusei!" she called in alarm. The growth was blown off and Akiza's mark glowed. Any growth that hit her immediately evaporated and she was left fine. Meanwhile, the other humans backed away from the growth and the ones that got on the skins made the humans freak out and run.

A human ordered to kill Akiza and she ducked just began she could get hit by the darts. She hurried and went towards Okkoto to grab Yusei from the demon. The other humans hurried out of their skins and began to try to get to her. But Haru came up and him and Tsukiko immediately began attacking the humans.

Akiza got onto Okkoto and began digging through the growth to get to Yusei. But, despite outward appearances, the growth was deeper than she realized. The demon tried to get her off, but she didn't budge. She caught a glimpse of Yusei's glowing arrowhead and quickly found Yusei unconscious.

"Yusei…" she called as she pulled him closer.

He looked at her. "Akiza-" he began but was cut off as the boar began throwing his head around, trying to get Akiza off. She began to lose her grip and they grabbed each other's arm, trying to keep the other present. However, Akiza was ripped off and she was thrown into the water. "Akiza!" But he was quickly surrounded again by the growth.

Moro slowly opened her eyes, muttering, "Here I was, saving the last of my strength to bite off that damn woman's head. But I must save Yusei…" She began to get up and her two wolf pups stood beside her after the humans were chased from the area. Moro stared at Okkoto. She told her pups, "Don't touch him. He's no longer a god." The boar began to approach and the two younger wolves slowly and cautiously backed away. Okkoto roared out in anger. "You can't even speak, can you?"

Okkoto rammed against Moro who immediately began to tear at the growth and try to grab Yusei. That's when the demon boar noticed something behind Moro. The growth began to turn black and melt away.

Akiza was unconscious in the water when she heard Moro say, "Akiza… Can you save the man you love?"

The Signer woke up and immediately swam to the surface. She gasped for air when she turned as noticed the Forest Spirit walking up towards Moro and Okkoto on top the water. Suddenly, a bullet went through the Forest Spirit's head. He began to sink when he stood back up and continued to float.

Akiza looked at the woman behind a tree. "Eboshi, stop!" The Forest Spirit looked at her for a moment before moving towards the two weakened god and demon. She looked back to Eboshi. "Eboshi, listen to me! Your enemy's not the Forest Spirit! We all rely on its energy. Its energy is connected through all living things. You kill him, you could be taking everyone in this world down with him. And that includes you!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that after the Forest Spirit's head is on my wall!" she retorted.

Akiza glared a bit in frustration. She flipped and hurried towards Moro who seemed to have Yusei in her mouth. Okkoto was backing away from the Forest Spirit, seeming worried and fearful.

Akiza hurried and took Yusei from Moro. The man was unconscious. She whispered to him, "Please, Yusei… Don't die…" She then ducked under the water, with her holding him close to her. She heard Okkoto and Moro fall to the ground above them. _'Goodbye, Moro…'_

Once all the growth had gotten off of Yusei, she brought both of them to the surface. She noticed the Forest Spirit begin to change to his Nightwalker form. She looked to see Eboshi aiming her gun at the Forest Spirit.

"Eboshi! Stop!" Akiza called in worry. She grabbed a rock and threw it hard. It nearly knocked the gun out of her hands. Akiza began to hurry over with Yusei. "Eboshi, listen, please…"

The woman merely gave a smug smirk and aimed again. But the Forest Spirit turned to her, pausing his change for a moment. Plants began to grow all over her gun, jamming it a bit. She began to try to get the greenery off.

Eboshi called, "You will die!" She fired a bullet and it pierced his neck. The head separated from the rest of the body and fell to the ground.

Yusei woke up to the sound of the shot and immediately tried to get to the Forest Spirit in alarm. Akiza was holding him back, though. Men came out from behind the trees and hurried to grab the head.

The body of the Forest Spirit began to pull back as a black mass began to come out from inside it. They all tensed in worried. It spread everywhere and everything it touched died. Akiza and Yusei ducked under the water.

They both noticed from below the water's surface the Kodama falling, dead and lifeless. Yusei began to fight to get out of Akiza's hold. They were quick to notice Moro's head come up and bite Eboshi's arm clean off.

Arm like appendages stretched out everywhere as hands began to try to get the head. And the men had already taken it from the area. Akiza forced Yusei onto the island where she knew it would be safe. She went to try to get to Eboshi and what seemed to be her right hand man. But just as she arrived to get them to the island, the black mass touched them and they both fell to the ground.

She immediately ducked under the water and hurried back to Yusei. She looked as she came above water with Yusei as the Forest Spirit's Nightwalker form was partly made, only it was black, dark, and had no head.

Trees began to fall to ground dead as the creature began to search for the head. Akiza immediately mentioned its mission. She looked as Yusei as she got onto land. He gave her a frustrated stare.

"Yusei-"

"You were on their side, weren't you?" he asked, seeming extremely upset.

"Yusei, you know me better than that," she argued. "But we need to find that head fast. I need your help."

"I'll find it on my own," he retorted. "Just get the others and get out of here! And never come back!"

Akiza was a bit shocked. "Yusei-"

"I trusted all of you! The Forest Spirit trusted you! But all humans care about is themselves!" Yusei interrupted.

"Yes. I am human, Yusei," Akiza responded calmly. She approached him slowly. "But so are you."

"No! I'm not! I'm a wolf and a spirit!" Yusei answered.

"Yusei, I know you," she responded. She was right in front of him now. "No matter whether you're the spirit that you are here or the human I knew in New Domino, you are Yusei. And you don't mean any of what you're saying. I can see it in your eyes. You're hurt because of what Eboshi did. I'm not happy with it, either. But Eboshi is dead. She got touched by that deadly matter and died. The only ones alive from being right here are those carrying to head and us. And your mother had already bitten Eboshi's arm off before she died. So Eboshi died in pain."

"Didn't you do anything to stop her?!" Yusei argued.

"I was focused on you. I tried to knock the gun out of her hands, but I can't do that that well while holding you in the water," Akiza explained. She looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I wanted to. But you were all I could worry about." That's when she felt Yusei hug her. She hugged him back tight.

"The Forest is dead…" Yusei whispered sad as trees fell around them.

"Not yet," Akiza told him. "If we can give the Forest Spirit back his head, we can reverse these effects. And then he can send all his gifts and job to you. That's what he planned."

"How did you know that?" Yusei asked looking at her shocked.

"Your mother told me last night," Akiza explained. "So, Yusei, let's get the head back to the Forest Spirit. Make everything right again."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They hurried off to find the people who took the head. They looked as the decapitated Nightwalker began to stand up and the top of the mass spread out like a cloud. Arms with hands sprouted from the mass in different areas as it spread, desperately looking for the head.

They noticed a bunch of the man focus its stretch on a certain area. They ran towards that area, desperately looking for the men who had the head. Haru and Tsukiko came beside them. They hopped onto the wolves, Akiza on Tsukiko and Yusei on Haru.

The wolves helped them search as they reached the crest of the halls. They noticed the four men hurrying over it, trying to get the head away from the mist.

"There they are!" Yusei called. The wolves hurried towards the humans. They hopped over some of the matter and Yusei and Akiza got off and hurried to intercept the men. Akiza and Yusei stood in front of the men. "Stop right there!"

"Whoa!" the main one gasped. He then said sarcastically, seeming defeated, "Oh! You're both alive… Oh, how nice…"

"We're giving the creature back his head," Akiza told them sternly.

"Put the box down and back away!" Yusei ordered.

"Give the head back now?! Come on, guys, don't be silly!" the man retorted. "Now? When the sun's about to come up? Look!" They looked at the headless Nightwalker. "He's a brainless, swollen, life sucking, god of death! But at sunrise, he'll vanish. Like a bad dream."

Another person holding the crate called in worry, "Sir, it's coming!" They looked to see the mass approaching fast. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Look, everybody wants everything," the lead man told the two trying to get the head back. "That's the way the world is. But I might actually get it."

"Don't force me to kill you," Yusei threatened.

"Oh, dear, you make it sound so easy," the leader responded. "You really oughta," He began to kick and punch at Yusei who was dodging easily, "relax!" Another man began to slice at Akiza who was dodging fairly well, which surprised her a bit. She tried to kick him back and he stumbled back a bit, thankfully. He immediately went at her again. The leader ordered his other two men, "Get going!" They hurried off.

Akiza got away from her offender and hurried to intercept the other men. All the white, the Forest Spirit's deadly form reached out to block the men. It blocked their escape. They dropped the crate holding the head and it rolled towards Yusei.

"Yusei!" she called.

He went to intercept when the leader got in the way and it hit him. Sending them both rolling down the hill a bit. Yusei and Akiza were immediately behind him. He stopped with the crate on top of a large and tall boulder.

The leader called, "Come on, sun! Rise!"

Yusei and Akiza hurried onto the rock and Yusei ordered, "Open the box!"

"Don't you see? It's too late for that now!" the leader argued.

"Why are you wasting your breath talking to him?" Akiza asked sternly. He gave a nervous face. "Human hands must return it."

The leader growled a bit before opening the box. The lid came off and revealed green goo surrounded the head. Akiza and Yusei picked it up. They held the head up towards the Nightwalker.

"Forest Spirit!" Yusei called.

"Take your head back!" Akiza followed. "Please! We're giving it back!"

"Take it and be at peace!" Yusei added.

The headless Nightwalker leaned down, a neck starting to form. Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza and brought her in close. The neck landed on them a they were surrounded by powerful winds and a bright light.


	18. Goodbye

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR PRINCESS MONONOKE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

 **Chapter 17: Goodbye**

Yusei and Akiza woke up in a field of grass. They slowly sat up and looked around. Yusei noticed where he stepped plants would grow before withering away. She smiled at him. They looked at the two wolves.

They hurried to the edge of the hill to see everything had regrown and plants and trees were thriving again.

"Even if all the trees return, it won't be his forest anymore," Yusei commented sadly. "The great Forest Spirit is dead now.

"No, it won't be his forest anymore. It'll be yours," Akiza answered. He looked at her, seeming uncertain and still sad. "But the Forest Spirit is never dead. It's like you and Moro said, his energy weaves throughout all living things. He's life, itself. And he's been reborn in you now."

Yusei gave a soft grin and nodded. "I guess he is telling us something still." She looked at him a bit confused. "That it's time for both of us to live." She gave a small grin and nodded.

Akiza looked down, though, thinking of something. "You're never coming back to New Domino anymore. You won't even have a chance, will you?"

"No," Yusei answered.

"He is the new Forest Spirit, Akiza," Tsukiki said walking up with Haru. "He must stay here forever. Where his energy is the strongest."

"Will we ever see you again, Yusei?" she asked him.

He turned to her and gently kissed her on the lips. She responded in an instant, happy to be able to do this at least once. She knew she had feelings for him. Ever since he woke her up from that small coma and they became friends.

He pulled back and they looked at each other with small smiles. He slowly and quietly told her, "I'm sure we will one day." They turned as their heard their friends running up. They stopped by and immediately checked on them.

"We're fine, guys," Akiza assured.

"What happened to the Forest Spirit?" Crow asked.

"Died," Yusei answered sadly.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked. "Can you come back with us, even for a bit?"

"No," Yusei answered. "I've taken the Forest Spirit's place." The group looked at Yusei feet to see where he had stepped had withered plants. He got on his wolf brother's back. Luckily, it didn't hurt them.

"What're you going to do now, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Rebuild the Forest," he answered. "Make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Can't you come see us? Some time, at least?" Luna asked.

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, guys. You guys really do mean so much to me. But I can't forgive the humans for what they've done." They looked down sadly. "If you ever want to come to the Forest, I'll be around. But I'm staying in the Forest. For good."

"We understand," Akiza told him. "We'll always be near, after all. I know I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"We'll do what we can, too," Jack followed.

"Not just to see you. But to protect the Forest and keep the world at peace," Crow added.

"I'm counting on you to do that," Yusei told them with a smile.

"How do we get back to New Domino, anyway?" Leo asked. "I mean, the Crimson Dragon brought us here."

"We're actually not that far from New Domino," Yusei answered. "Come up to the edge of this hill." They followed him to the highest crest of it. They looked into the distance when they noticed skyscrapers and a familiar landmark not that far away

"Is that New Domino?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's about an eight hour walk for you guys."

"Wish we didn't have to walk all that way," Leo groaned.

They laughed a bit. "It's been a busy day and night for each of us. "You guys can stay here for another day or two. Rest up and get ready for the walk."

They nodded. They went to his home with the wolves. They ate and talked for a while. But it wasn't long before the day came where they had to go back to New Domino.

Yusei and his wolf siblings saw them to the hills crest. They looked at Yusei sadly. "Tsukiko offered to make sure you get back to New Domino safely. She'll get you to the City's perimeter," he explained. "Once you know the way there, you'll be able to get there and back again on your own." They nodded sadly. "One of these days, we'll see each other again. When we do, I'll catch you up on what's been happening here. And you can tell me about New Domino. Hopefully nothing bad happens, though." They nodded in agreement. Yusei handed Akiza his arrowhead necklace. She took it gently. "Keep it safe for me." She wrapped it around her neck. "I'll see you guys again." He gave Akiza a grin. He and Haru then took off.

"Come on, guys," Tsukiko told them. "Let's get you home." They nodded and followed her.

They were sad they had to say goodbye to Yusei, even for just a bit. They knew they would see him one day soon. And they couldn't wait for that day to come.

 _End of Act II: Prince of the Spirits_

 **Hey, guys! I hoped you like this story! And I hope you, Jade546, were satisfied with it. Thanks for the request! It was so interesting to write considering I just went with the flow of it, too. And all of you guys are such an amazing audience to write to! I love you guys with all my heart!**

 **As I said in the beginning of the story, this is my last story I will be publishing for a long while. If I ever do publish again, you'll see it at a store as an original book. It honestly breaks my heart to have to leave you all here. I want to write to you more because it's so fun to write to you guys.**

 **I'll still be reading other fanfiction and I will still read and respond to any PMs and reviews that you leave. I promise! You guys are amazing in your own way and I love you for everything you have said or done for me! And I'm sure one day, I'll write to you again!**

 **For now, though, it's goodbye! I hope to hear from you again! Thanks again for being an amazing audience and I hope to hear from you guys another time!**

 **See ya, guys!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
